COMPROMETIDOS
by UMIUZUMAKI
Summary: ÉL SOLO QUERÍA SALVER SU PELLEJO, ELLA NO ENTENDÍA PORQ LOS CHICOS LA IGNORABAN,TODOS LO SOSPECHABAN,SUS PADRES NO PODRÍAN HABERLO PLANEADO MEJOR, PERO NADIE SABÍA QTODO ERA RESULTADO DE UNA METIDA DE PATA, Q TERMINÓ EN MEDIO DEL CAMINO AL ALTAR.
1. Chapter 1

**COMPROMETIDOS.**

Era un día soleado y fresco de marzo, las plantas y árboles de la aldea de konoha relucían de vida y los pájaros, ardillas Y demás animales de la aldea rebosaban de la alegría típica de la primavera, tal vez excepto por un jounin perezoso.

Shikamaru Nara caminaba distraído por las calles de konoha, sin saber cómo resolver cierto problema.

-No, no puedo decirle eso- murmuraba para el solo- si hago eso será problemático…..ahhhh, seguramente Gaara me matara por ello, no por nada habló conmigo- y se puso a recordar su extraño encuentro con el kasekage de la arena

_**FLASH BACK**_

Shikamaru estaba en el edificio de decodificación, esperando a su padre, que se encontraba en ese momento ocupado, con algún asunto importante al lado de Inoichi-san; esos dos últimamente se pasaban horas ocupados en un asunto que aseguraban era de máxima importancia y que por ende debían resolver lo antes posible; o al menos eso era lo que su padre le había dicho.

Cuando de pronto sintió la mano de alguien tocando su hombro

-Buen día- dijo el desconocido

Shikamaru volteó para conocer al sujeto, y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio delante de él al kasekage Sobaku No Gaara

-Ah… buen día kasekage- fue su simple respuesta- que sorpresa encontrarlo por aquí

-Sí, lo mismo pensé de ti

-Bueno yo paso mucho tiempo aquí- aclaró- en cambio usted, tengo entendido llegaba hasta mañana a medio día.

-Sí, bueno… tuve cosas que arreglar así q decidí llegar antes

-Bueno, supongo que querrás ver a Temari, seguro estará feliz de verte

-Sí, bueno….- dudó el jefe de la arena- quisiera saber si puedo hablar contigo antes

-¿Conmigo?- preguntó realmente sorprendido el moreno

-Sí, si no hay problema claro.

-No, claro que no, solo déjame avisar y podemos ir a donde desees

-Claro, adelante- te esperaré aquí

Shikamaru se dirigió a la asistente de su padre y le pidió le comunicara que saldría un momento, pero que llegaría antes de que terminara para partir juntos a la reunión.

Así se acerco a Gaara nuevamente –Listo kasekage, podemos ir a donde usted prefiera.

-Gracias, realmente no creo que esto tarde demasiado, así que por qué no vamos al salón de té de enfrente- le sugirió Gaara

-Por mí no hay problema- dijo siguiéndolo a la salida para dirigirse a dónde había mencionado.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar, Gaara tomó asiento donde les indicó la camarera y Shikamaru hizo lo mismo, se sentaron y una vez la camarera se marchó con sus pedidos Gaara habló.

-Esto que quiero hablar contigo es de suma importancia para mí, así que te pido me contestes con suma sinceridad.

-Claro que sí, kasekage-sama- respondió Shikamaru con curiosidad sobre lo que quería hablar.

-Este tiempo que mi hermana a estado de embajadora en Konoha, me han contado que ustedes han estado saliendo muy a menudo

-Así es- contestó Shika aún sin saber lo que quería

-Tanto, que han llegado a estar más tiempo del necesario como embajadora y guía, que son, incluso días que mi hermana no tendría por qué trabajar

-Bueno, somos muy buenos amigos y tenemos gustos en común, así que hay veces que me ha parecido bien invitarla a las reuniones con mis compañeros, no entiendo que desea saber Kasekage.

-Bien iré al grano, ¿qué es lo que quieres con mi hermana Nara Shikamaru? – dijo Gaara de manera seria

-¿Qué es lo que quiero? No entiendo a que se refiere kasekage, Temari y yo solamente somos amigos y eso todo el mundo lo sabe

- Pues me parece que no es algo que le hayas dejado claro a mi hermana Nara, por que tantas horas compartidas entre ustedes, me parece que la han hacho creer que tus intenciones con ella van más allá de simples "amigos"- dijo juntando sus manos y apoyando sus codos en la mesa seriamente.

En ese momento la camarera regreso con sus tés y los sirvió en la mesa para que los chicos pudieran disfrutarlos y se retiró de ahí silenciosamente.

Shikamaru no supo que responder ante aquello, había pensado que las cosas entre Temari y él habían quedado claras con su primer visita, en la que Shikamaru le había dicho ¡claramente! que le gustaría que fueran solo amigos. No había imaginado que Temari pensara que sus intenciones eran otras, después de todo, nunca le había dado razones para creer lo contrario; pensó saliendo de sus pensamientos para tomar un sorbo de su té.

-Le juro que había hablado anteriormente de esto con su hermana y le deje claro que solo deseaba ser su amigo kasekage, pero ahora que me dice esto, tendré que hablar con ella nuevamente, parea que no surja ningún altercado entre nosotros

-Eso me parece genial, Nara, te lo agradezco sinceramente, porque no desearía ver a mi hermana sufrir- dijo con una aura de maldad en su rostro- claramente que si eso sucediera, el responsable de su llanto lo pagaría muy caro, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Shikamaru respiro con dificultad, tragando el té a duras penas- Por supuesto que entiendo kasekage.

-A menos claro que tengas algo más que decirme, de por qué razón no podrías pensar en tener una relación con mi hermana siendo tan hermosa y con tantas cosas en común contigo.

Shikamaru intentó idear un plan rápidamente, pero la mirada de Gaara no dejaba a su desarrollado cerebro hacer su trabajo, y así como si nada una sola palabra surgió de sus labios inconscientemente

-Ino…

-¿Ino? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver en el asunto?- preguntó Gaara temiéndose la posible respuesta

-Bueno… Ino… ¡Ino y yo somos novios!- respondió sin pensar en lo que decía

-Vaya- contestó Gaara más relajado- así que los rumores son ciertos, tú y la Yamanaka salen juntos como pareja

-Sí… eso es- respondió, pero entonces captó las palabras de Gaara- ¿Cómo que los rumores?

-Bueno Nara, no creerían Yamanaka y tú, que no levantarían sospechas pasando tanto tiempo juntos el uno con el otro, siendo que hasta ella tiene llave de tu apartamento, ¿o sí?- dijo mirándolo con gesto de "yo lo sé todo"

-Tiene razón Kasekage- respondió, pensando que era mejor seguirle el juego a que tal vez le fuera peor- debí pensar en ello, pero dado que es un secreto que al parecer todo mundo conoce ¿por qué entonces Temari pensaría que yo quería algo más con ella, que una simple amistad?

-Bueno, porque ciertamente mi hermana esperaba que tu se lo dijeras si fuese el rumor cierto, o algo así, realmente no lo sé- se revolvió el cabello- después de todo tienes razón en que las mujeres son problemáticas

-Claro, es verdad

-Como sea, me alegra haber aclarado esto contigo, así podrás hablar con mi hermana y sacarla de su error- continuó al tiempo que terminaba su taza de té- después de todo fuiste tú quien la dejo hacerse ilusiones al no contarle lo tuyo con Tamanaca- terminó.

-Tienes razón y prometo aclararlo esta misma tarde Kasekage- dijo parándose de su asiento- gracias por el aviso.

Y sin más que decir Shikamaru se retiró del lugar sin terminar su té y pensando seriamente que las mujeres eran un GRAN problema en todo sentido.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Así que ahora se hallaba en medio de un gran predicamento, pues no sabía cómo le diría aquello a su problemática amiga, después de todo él la había incluido en su problema. No tenía idea de por qué había dicho aquello, pero al parecer era algo que todo el mundo sospechaba, por lo que no había sido del todo su culpa ¿cierto?, como sea arreglaría el asunto con Temari y le dejaría las cosas claras, de manera que las cosas estuvieran tranquilas para él; claro si consideraba que Ino no se tomaría el asunto con mucha "calma que digamos", vaya problema en que se había metido, pensó, lo mejor hubiese sido jamás haberse acercado a ninguna mujer, sabiendo lo problemáticas que eran.


	2. Chapter 2

_EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…….._

_-Bueno… Ino… ¡Ino y yo somos novios!- respondió sin pensar en lo que decía_

_-Vaya- contestó Gaara más relajado- así que los rumores son ciertos, tú y la Yamanaka salen juntos como pareja_

_-Sí… eso es- respondió, pero entonces captó las palabras de Gaara- ¿Cómo que los rumores?_

_-Bueno Nara, no creerían Yamanaka y tú, que no levantarían sospechas pasando tanto tiempo juntos el uno con el otro, siendo que hasta ella tiene llave de tu apartamento, ¿o sí?- dijo mirándolo con gesto de "yo lo sé todo"_

_-Tiene razón Kasekage- respondió, pensando que era mejor seguirle el juego a que tal vez le fuera peor- debí pensar en ello, pero dado que es un secreto que al parecer todo mundo conoce ¿por qué entonces Temari pensaría que yo quería algo más con ella, que una simple amistad?_

_-Bueno, porque ciertamente mi hermana esperaba que tu se lo dijeras si fuese el rumor cierto, o algo así, realmente no lo sé- se revolvió el cabello- después de todo tienes razón en que las mujeres son problemáticas_

_-Claro, es verdad_

_-Como sea, me alegra haber aclarado esto contigo, así podrás hablar con mi hermana y sacarla de su error- continuó al tiempo que terminaba su taza de té- después de todo fuiste tú quien la dejo hacerse ilusiones al no contarle lo tuyo con Yamanaca- terminó._

_-Tiene razón y prometo aclararlo esta misma tarde Kasekage- dijo parándose de su asiento- gracias por el aviso._

_Y sin más que decir Shikamaru se retiró del lugar sin terminar su té y pensando seriamente que las mujeres eran un GRAN problema en todo sentido._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_Así que ahora se hallaba en medio de un gran predicamento, pues no sabía cómo le diría aquello a su problemática amiga, después de todo él la había incluido en su problema._

_No tenía idea de por qué había dicho aquello, pero al parecer era algo que todo el mundo sospechaba, por lo que no había sido del todo su culpa ¿cierto?, como sea arreglaría el asunto con Temari y le dejaría las cosas claras, de manera que las cosas estuvieran tranquilas para él; claro si consideraba que Ino no se tomaría el asunto con mucha "calma que digamos", vaya problema en que se había metido, pensó, lo mejor hubiese sido jamás haberse acercado a ninguna mujer, sabiendo lo problemáticas que eran._

* * *

Ino seguía sin entender por qué le estaba pasando aquello, como era posible que hasta hace algunas semanas ella fuese la chica más popular de toda Konoha, la chica con la que todos deseaban salir, aquella por la que volteaban la vista al pasar, y ahora no era ni la sombra de aquél entonces.

Algo estaba pasando y sabía que no era porque se hubiese puesto fea ¿tal vez había aumentado unos kilos?, no ella misma llevaba un estricto control de su peso, entonces que era aquello que estaba pasando. Que hacía que los chicos no la mirasen, o lo hacían casi con miedo, como si ella fuera algo prohibido, no tenía idea de que sería; pero en definitiva no descansaría hasta encontrar la razón o dejaría de llamarse Ino Yamanaka.

Así que se dirigió a la oficina de la Hokage para darle el informe de su última misión, y así poder dar inicio a su plan. Así que llegó a la torre de la Hokage, subió las escaleras y tocó a la puerta de su oficina.

-Adelante- se escuchó. Ino abrió la puerta y entró a la oficina.

-Buenos días Hokage –sama- dijo alegre- aquí está el reporte de la última misión

-Que bien, más papeleo- dijo amargamente, hasta que se digno a verla y entonces su mirada proyecto cierto brillo de sorpresa como si hubiese descubierto algo nuevo- Ino, pero qué bueno que hayas venido

-Bueno, tenía que hacerlo, si no quién entregaría el reporte- dijo cómicamente

-Cierto, cierto- se rió- que tal fue la misión

-Nada nuevo, lo mismo de siempre, sin ningún contratiempo

-Que bien- le dijo aun con esa mirada que empezaba a incomodar a Ino

-Entonces… creo que será mejor que me retire Hakage-sama

-Ah… claro, seguramente tengas que verte con alguien, después de 7 días de misión fuera de la aldea

-Bueno, ciertamente tengo que ver a mis padres

-Claro, claro-le dijo sugiriendo que entendía

Ino se sintió intimidada ante esas palabras que sugerían algo más oculto, como si ella estuviera ocultando una relación clandestina o algo parecido; y esa no era la primera vez que lo sentía, de hecho desde que había llegado a la aldea, todo el mundo la miraba como si hubiesen descubierto algo realmente sorprendente de ella, ¿Qué podría ser eso?

Como sea al final salió del edificio de la Hokage y se dirigió sin ninguna dirección en particular, solo quería divagar en la ciudad y descubrir lo que sea que le había pasado a todos respecto a ella. Así que camino por un buen rato sin nada más que sus divagaciones ante el extraño comportamiento de todos hacia ella, especialmente de los chicos, cuando de pronto sintió ser acorralada por una ráfaga de polvo que había salido de la nada, haciéndola toser incansablemente.

-Coof coof…Pero que… coof… demonios

-¡¡¡MALDITA INO-CERDA, COMO PUDISTE NO DECIRMELO!!!!!

-¿Frente de marquesina?- dijo Ino sorprendida- ¿y de qué demonios hablas?

-¡¡No te hagas la que no sabe nada!! ¡¡No puedes seguir fingiendo, ya todo el mundo se enteró!!

-¿Enterarse? ¿De qué?-dijo aún sorprendida sin saber de lo que estaba por enterarse

-¡¡DE QUE ERES NOVIA DE ESE PERESOSO DEL NARA!!

-¿Qué soy novia de… quién…?- dijo Ino, pensando que tal vez había escuchado mal

-¡¡No te hagas!!¡¡TÚ Y SHIKAMARU SON PAREJA Y TODA KONOHA LO SABE!!

-¡¡Estás loca!!¡¡ ¿Quién dijo semejante cosa?!!

-Pues quién más Ino-cerda- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio-TÚ NOVIO Shikamaru Nara

-¡¡ ¿QUE SHIKAMARU DIJO QUE ERAMOS NOVIOS?!!

-Así es, todos nos sorprendimos, aunque ciertamente no mucho, ya lo sospechábamos un poco

-¡¡Ese idiota se ha metido en un GRAN problema!!… como puede ir por ahí diciendo…-entonces llegó a su mente el procesamiento de las palabras de su amiga- ¿Cómo que ya lo sospechaban?

-Vamos Ino, no crees que el hecho de que pasen tanto tiempo a "solas" y que de hecho tengas llave del departamento de Shika, no levantaría sospechas sobre su relación- se carcajeo- si más bien era un secreto a voces.

-Con que sí he, gracias por la información te veré luego- le dijo alejándose apresuradamente de ahí

-¡¡Pero me tendrás que contar TODO sobre eso entendiste!!

-¡Claro, claro, TODO!- fue su respuesta, aunque en ese momento su único pensamiento era lo que le esperaba a ese vago bueno para nada de Shikamaru Nara.

* * *

Shikamaru ya se había enterado que Ino había llegado de su misión, pues dado que desde hace 2 días que todo Konoha se había enterado de "su relación" no había parado de tener un altercado tras otro, pero seguramente no se compararían en nada al mayor de todos sus problemas Ino Yamanaca, y eso claro tal vez excluía un poco a Inoichi, se dijo recordando lo sucedido el día anterior.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Era todo un caos, se dijo Shikamaru Nara, y es que apenas hacía 1 día que había hablado con el Kasekage y al parecer aún no encontraba las agallas para hablar con Temari como le había dicho a su hermano. Y es que conociendo lo problemáticas que eran las mujeres, no le gustaría cumplir con tremenda tarea, pues seguramente no podría salir del todo ileso; pero aún peor, no sabía cómo abordar el asunto con ella, pues no podía llegar diciéndole: Temari Ino y yo somos novios, por lo que no te hagas esperanzas al respecto de nosotros. No eso haría ver que había hablado con su hermano y que él se había metido en su vida y claro que no le gustaría eso a ella y mucho menos a Gaara._

_Tal vez sería mejor que no pensara mucho en el asunto, a él le salían mejor las cosas improvisadas, bueno exceptuando su mentira al Kasekage sobre el noviazgo que mantenía con su amiga Yamanaca; eso sí que había sido una metida de pata, pero era lo único que se le había venido a la mente en ese momento. Ya se preocuparía por la reacción de la rubia cuando esta llegara a la aldea, por ahora su preocupación se basaba en otra rubia, que era la culpable de su situación._

_Mientras el divagaba en esos pensamientos sobre lo que haría con Temari, salieron volando de quién sabe donde un sinfín de shurikens dirigidos a él, tan pronto se dio cuenta los esquivó magistralmente; pero entonces sintió que había sido atrapado en un genjutsu._

_-Así que, qué hay de nuevo Shikamaru- se escuchó una voz espeluznante en su espalda, una voz a la que Shikamaru conocía a su dueño, y tragando con dificultad contestó_

_-Que tal señor Inoichi-san_

_-No,no Shikamaru, tendrías que haber contestado a mi pregunta_

_-Bueno señor… no estoy seguro de a que se refiere_

_-¡Enserio no tienes idea! ¡te suena algo el nombre de Ino!_

_-Señor por supuesto que me suena, somos amigos desde la infancia_

_-¡¡Amigos!! ¡¡solo amigos, dices!! ¡¡Pensé que tú eras diferente chico, después de todo eres el hijo de uno de mis mejores amigos, confiaba en ti, por eso permití que te acercaras a mi tesoro y mira como me pagas!!!!_

_-Señor, realmente no comprendo nada- dijo tragando con dificultad, esperando que no fuera lo que estaba pensando por lo que Inoichi-san lo tenía acorralado_

_-¡¡QUE NO COMPRENDES NADA!! Deja que te refresque la memoria- dijo al tiempo que rodeaba a Shikamaru para verlo a la cara- sucede que te abrí las puertas de mi casa con toda confianza, que te permití acercarte a mi más preciado tesoro, y tú maldito miserable fuiste capaz de engatusar a mi bebe y hacer que tuvieran algo más que una "amistad" mientras hacías que me lo ocultara a mí, SU PADRE, el hombre que se supone es el más importante en su vida- dijo llorando entre palabras- así que prepárate a morir por tu miserable acción, maldito canalla._

_Y entonces Inoichi se preparó para su gran ataque, que Shikamaru, suponía, lo dejaría liquidado o por lo menos lo haría estar hospitalizado por un buen tiempo; de manera que cerró sus ojos esperando el inevitable ataque y NADA. Pasaron unos segundos y no sentía nada, así que decidió abrir sus ojos para saber qué pasaba._

_El genjutsu había desaparecido, y ahí delante de él, se encontraba su padre, Shikaku agarrando a su amigo Inoichi, deteniéndolo de realizar su ataque a él, su hijo._

_-Detente Inoichi, no debes pensar mal de todo esto, solamente fue un rumor, probablemente nada sucede entre ellos, deja que el chico se explique._

_-Claro, para ti es fácil decirlo, porque no tienes una hija, si no un varón, un hombre hormonado que no dudaría en abusar de la inocencia de mi pequeña- le reprochó aún con cascadas de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas_

_-Deja de decir idioteces, tú me conoces, sabes cómo eduqué a mi hijo, así que sabes que eso jamás pasaría- le respondió Shikaku, al tiempo que su amigo entendía y bajaba su posición de ataque, de manera que fue soltándolo_

_-Muy bien hijo- dijo Shikaku mirando a Shikamaru- podrías decirnos que tan cierto es el rumor que circula por ahí de que Ino y tú salen, como algo más que amigos_

_El pulso de Shikamaru se aceleró todavía más, ¿cómo es que esos dos se habían enterado de eso? Si tan solo se lo había mencionado a Gaara, y estaba seguro que él, no andaba por ahí contándoselo a todos, Gaara era un hombre honesto y para nada chismoso; pero entonces ¿cómo es que se habían sus padres enterado?_

_-Shikamaru, responde por favor-dijo Shikaku mirándolo seriamente_

_-Es que… bueno…. todo fue… como decirlo-tartamudeaba Shikamaru_

_-Hijo, solo tienes que decirnos la verdad, porque nunca me mentirías ¿o sí? _

_-Papá veraz… ¿Cómo fue que ustedes supieron del rumor?-dijo desviándose por la tangente_

_-Eso que importa, Shikamaru el que tiene que dar explicaciones aquí, eres tú, y será mejor que lo hagas pronto_

_-Me encantaría hacerlo pero me parece de mal gusto que lo haga sin estar aquí Ino_

_-Vez Shikaku, si no puede hacerlo ahora, quiere decir que es verdad-dijo abalanzándose hacia Shikamaru con furia_

_-Calma Inoichi, el chico responderá, AHORA- terminó mirándolo con furia en su mirada_

_-Yo… bueno…-pensaba en que decir antes de que su mentira se hiciera más grande, pero nada llego a su mente, no tenía más opción- ah… No… Ino y yo no somos pareja- respondió de lo más tranquilo, pues esa era la verdad, ya vería como arreglar el asunto en su momento._

_-Qué maravilla- dijo Inoichi, con alivio-digo, no es que no me parezcas adecuado para mi pequeña Shikamaru_

_-Claro señor-dijo nada convencido_

_-No, enserio-dijo agitando sus manos- tu eres un chico de principios, igual que tu padre, tanto que me pareces el mejor chico con el que mi Ino podría estar._

_-Así, entonces por qué el trato cuando pensó que era cierto el rumor- le cuestionó Shikamaru dolido_

_-Bueno hijo, eso es algo que como padre comprendo- dijo suspirando Shikaku- ella es su pequeña, entiende que de ser cierto ese rumor de ustedes, entonces Inoichi no tardaría en ver partir a su pequeña. Entiende que para un padre como él, perder a su única hija es realmente doloroso._

_-Pero si solo seríamos novios, no es que Ino se estuviera casando_

_-No comprendes Shikamaru, ustedes ya son adultos, tienen 24 años, edad más que suficiente para iniciar su propia familia_

_-Vamos, y eso qué, tarde o temprano pasaría, no- le cuestionó Shikamaru_

_-Tienes razón Shikamaru, tengo que estar preparado para cuando eso suceda, pero me dolería de todos modos, enterarme de eso por alguien más que no fuera mi hija._

_-Entonces más bien su rencor sería fundado en que se lo ocultará a usted_

_-La verdad sí- dijo Inoichi agachando la cabeza- no soportaría que mi pequeña me ocultara algo así. Pero realmente chico, creo que serías un gran prospecto para mi pequeña_

_Shikamaru se intimidó ante esas palabras, realmente no sabía que Inoichi lo tuviera en tan alta estima, tanto como para decirle que de querer, lo aceptaría como el hombre que apartara a Ino de su lado; eso lo hizo sentir algo realmente extraño en el pecho, que no supo decir que era exactamente._

_-Claro que de ocultarme, que pasa algo entre tú y mi hija- le amenazó con la mirada- ten por seguro que no saldrías ileso del asunto._

_-Bien Inoichi, mi hijo ya entendió, ahora volvamos al trabajo a terminar con esos papeles- dijo empujándolo de nuevo hacia el trabajo_

_-Claro, claro Shikaku- respondió alegremente Inoichi _

_Y así, ante su respuesta tan natural Shikaku e Inoichi partieron de regreso al trabajo, dejando a un Shikamaru realmente sorprendido ante las facetas que un tipo como Inoichi podía presentar, ahora sabía de dónde había sacado Ino esa personalidad suya tan problemática. _

_Decidió marcharse también de ese lugar antes de que decidieran regresar por él, no estaba seguro como lo trataría si supiera que él había sido el causante de ese rumor, al menos en cierto modo, al mentir así al kasekage, pero se dijo que eso se arreglaría pronto, le diría la mentira a Temari , arreglarían sus asuntos con la arena y ellos regresarían a su aldea pronto; sin necesitar que nadie más se enterara y sin meter a sus padres en esto, o al menos eso creía Shikamaru._

_Pero no se había percatado que en realidad las cosas no le saldrían tan fáciles, pues tan pronto había iniciado su camino, se encontró con la causante de haber tenido que mentir sobre su relación con Ino; Temari estaba ahí, delante suyo, esperando por él._

_-Hola Shikamaru- le saludó la embajadora de la arena de manera coqueta_

_-Hola… Temari_

_-Sabes, te he visto poco desde que llegó mi hermano a la aldea, así que, qué te parece dar un paseo conmigo_

_-Creo que sería ideal, después de todo tengo que preguntarte algo realmente importante- dijo mirándola seriamente_

_Temari se entusiasmo con esas palabras, pensando en algo completamente diferente a lo que creía que Shikamaru le preguntaría- Claro, vamos_

_Caminaron un buen rato sin decir palabra alguna hasta que se decidieron sentar en una banca del parque que estaba completamente lleno de gente, por el que pasaban._

_-Bien- interrumpió el silencio Temari- que querías preguntarme_

_-Bueno, antes que nada prométeme que guardarás en secreto lo que te contaré, por favor_

_-Por supuesto que sí Shikamaru_

_-Verás Temari, tú eres una chica…_

_-Aja, eso es obvio genio_

_-Bueno, como tal, sabes lo que le gusta a las chicas que les regalen_

_-Así es, pero que tiene eso que ver conmigo_

_-Bueno Temari… no sé como pedirte esto… _

_-¡¡Tan solo hazlo y ya!!- gritó Temari exasperada, tenía impaciencia por que le hiciera "esa" pregunta_

_-¿Temari… querrías… ser mi…?_

_-¡¡Por supuesto que quiero, no tienes idea de cuánto!!_

_-¡¿Enserio?!-dijo como si le hubiese dado la mejor de las sorpresas- genial, entonces ¡¡eres oficialmente mi salvadora del regalo perfecto para mi novia!!_

_-Por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia…- Temari captó lo dicho por Shikamaru después de un momento- espera… que fue lo que…dijiste- contestó con asombro_

_-Bueno, que te agradezco que me ayudes a buscar el regalo perfecto para mi novia_

_-¿Regalo perfecto… para… tu… novia?- dijo consternada, esperando que alguien o algo la sacara de esa pesadilla_

_-Sí- dijo Shikamaru tan calmado como podía estar- ya sabes, mi novia Ino, ella regresa pronto de su misión y quisiera darle algo por nuestro aniversario, sabes_

_-¡¡¿INO Y TÚ SON NOVIOS?!!- gritó completamente sorprendida la rubia de coletas, haciendo que toda la gente alrededor se volteara a observarlos _

_Shikamaru trató de parecer lo más naturalmente sorprendido que pudo, como si el hecho de que Ino y él fueran novios, fuera una noticia que todos sabían en Konoha; claro que después de ese grito tan sorprendente Temari se excusó del favor y dijo haber olvidado un asunto con su hermano, así que salió corriendo de ahí dejándolo solo, con toda esa gente viéndolo con una cara de absoluta sorpresa y murmurando quién sabe qué tantas cosas._

_Así que se había retirado del lugar con una sonrisa de satisfacción al saber que había terminado con su problema con Temari; por lo que partió a casa de Chouji sin ninguna preocupación por el momento._

_Lo que Shikamaru no se percató, fue del hecho, de que el grito de Temari, había despertado la curiosidad de todos los presentes, llevando con ello a crear el gran rumor de su posible relación clandestina. _

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Así que ahora se hallaba con la decisión de lo que haría con Ino, después de todo, había logrado arreglar las cosas a su favor, antes de que ella llegara a la aldea, de manera que no sería necesario inmiscuirla en el asunto.

Así que estaba feliz, aunque algo preocupado, el que las cosas le hubiesen salido así de fáciles, todo lo que tenía que ver con Ino Yamanaka NUNCA salía bien; así que esa tranquilidad que tenía no se le hacía del todo posible,. Pero bueno, tal vez su preocupación no era nada de lo que preocuparse, si no tan solo una costumbre de estar toda su vida al lado de mujeres problemáticas.

-¡Shikamaru, al fin te encontré!- se escuchó gritar a Temari

Shikamaru se congelo, pero se dijo que Temari no podía querer nada malo, si ya le había dicho que salía con Ino.

-¡Hola Temari! Qué estás haciendo, pensé que estarías con tu hermano

-Así es, pero decidí tomar un descanso y venir a ayudarte

-¿Ayudarme, en qué?- preguntó seriamente nervioso

-Bueno, a eso de comprarle un regalo a Ino ahora que regreso de misión- dijo con una sonrisa sospechosa

-Gracias Temari, pero yo…- Shikamaru estaba pensando en una respuesta rápida que satisfaciera la curiosidad de la rubia, cuando de pronto una nube de polvo se dirigió a él y lo tomo desprevenido

-¡¡AQUÍ ESTAS SHIKAMARU NARA, TE ESTUVE BUSCANDO!!- se escuichó el profundo grito de la otra rubia problemática de la vida de Shikamaru, que no lo miraba para nada de buena manera.

-Ho.. hola Ino- dijo nerviosamente- ¿Qué tal la misión?- dijo Shikamaru nerviosamente, pues si Ino estaba ahí mirándolo de aquél modo, es que nada bueno lo esperaba; así que no hacía más que mirar de una rubia a otra, esperando por cuál de las dos acabaría con él.

**HOLA DE NUEVO!!!!!**

**YA REGRESE CON UN NUEVO CAP PARA Q NO DIGAN Q LOS DEJO CON EL SUSPENSO JAJA**

**SE AGRADECEN LOS REVIEW DE VERDAD, ASÍO Q X FIS ESCRTIBAN, SE ACEPTAN COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Así que estaba feliz, aunque algo preocupado, el que las cosas le hubiesen salido así de fáciles, todo lo que tenía que ver con Ino Yamanaka NUNCA salía bien; así que esa tranquilidad que tenía no se le hacía del todo posible,. Pero bueno, tal vez su preocupación no era nada de lo que preocuparse, si no tan solo una costumbre de estar toda su vida al lado de mujeres problemáticas._

_-¡Shikamaru, al fin te encontré!- se escuchó gritar a Temari_

_Shikamaru se congelo, pero se dijo que Temari no podía querer nada malo, si ya le había dicho que salía con Ino._

_-¡Hola Temari! Qué estás haciendo, pensé que estarías con tu hermano _

_-Así es, pero decidí tomar un descanso y venir a ayudarte_

_-¿Ayudarme, en qué?- preguntó seriamente nervioso_

_-Bueno, a eso de comprarle un regalo a Ino ahora que regreso de misión- dijo con una sonrisa sospechosa_

_-Gracias Temari, pero yo…- Shikamaru estaba pensando en una respuesta rápida que satisfaciera la curiosidad de la rubia, cuando de pronto una nube de polvo se dirigió a él y lo tomo desprevenido_

_-¡¡AQUÍ ESTAS SHIKAMARU NARA, TE ESTUVE BUSCANDO!!- se escuchó el profundo grito de la otra rubia problemática de la vida de Shikamaru, que no lo miraba para nada de buena manera._

_-Ho.. hola Ino- dijo nerviosamente- ¿Qué tal la misión?- dijo Shikamaru nerviosamente, pues si Ino estaba ahí mirándolo de aquél modo, es que nada bueno lo esperaba; así que no hacía más que mirar de una rubia a otra, esperando por cuál de las dos acabaría con él._

* * *

Capitulo 3.

-¡¡Eres un maldito perezoso que no sirve para nada Shikamaru Nara!!- grito Ino enfurecida

-Si bueno… no puedo… negar eso- respondió Shikamaru con gotas de sudor en la frente

-No, por favor, no te enojes con el…- se escuchó a Temari interrumpir.

Ino no había visto que Shikamaru estuviera acompañado hasta ese momento, pues ante la cólera que la carcomía, se había dado a la tarea de matar a ese tonto por encima de cualquier otra cosa, así que había empezado a lanzar su sinfín de protestas ante la pregunta casi "fresca" que Shikamaru le había hecho, y justo se había percatado de la presencia de alguien más a su lado, y era nada menos que Sobaku No Temari de la arena.

-¿Temari qué estas…?- fue lo único que pudo decir antes que sus labios fueran sellados por los de Shikamaru en un beso.

Shikamaru se percató de algo realmente alarmante para su situación, Ino había llegado antes de que él pudiera arreglar las cosas con Temari, y estaba a punto de hacer caer todo su teatro ante esta, quien avisaría lo sucedido a Gaara y quien por supuesto cumpliría esa amenaza tácita de hacía unos días; tenía que actuar rápidamente antes que todo fuese un completo desastre. Pero como siempre ante todo lo relacionado con mujeres no pensó mucho en lo que hacía, tenía que silenciar a Ino de alguna manera, ¿pero cómo? Y de la nada le llego una idea, "bésala" y eso hizo.

Después de unos segundos de besar a Ino de aquella sorpresiva manera, Shikamaru decidió hacer una salida rápida para poder hablar con ella antes de que hablara de más.

-Lo sé amor, y de verdad lo siento, te prometí que al regresar estaría ahí esperando por ti en la entrada de la aldea y no lo hice; merezco todo lo que tengas que decirme pero preferiría que fuera en privado

-Claro, por supuesto… yo tengo que ir a hacer… cosas… con mi hermano- murmuro Temari sorprendida dejándolos solos.

-Escucha... –le dijo Shika a Ino- antes de que empieces de nuevo deja que te explique todo esto, bien.- decía mirando en todas direcciones – pero primero vamos a otro lado- terminó diciendo al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano llevándosela de ahí.

Ino al ser arrastrada del lugar tomada de la mano de Shikamaru salió de su asombro ante el beso.

-¡¿Y tú te crees que solo porque tu quieres eso lo voy a hacer?! ¡¡Eres un imbécil insensible bueno para nada Shikamaru Nara!!- grito Ino completamente furiosa, se soltó de su agarre y corrió a casa tan rápido como pudo, esto era lo peor que le había pasado, su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad, ¡¡¡el momento más esperado e importante en su vida había sucedido y nada menos que con Shikamaru Nara!!!

* * *

o.k. era definitivo, las mujeres eran realmente problemáticas, no entendía para nada su complicado sistema cerebral, primero se presentaba furiosa ante él con ansias de asesinarlo, obviamente por que se había enterado de los chismes que circulaban sobre ellos, luego de callarla antes de que echara su plan por la borda se quedo completamente callada, algo inusual en ella y finalmente cuando tenía la oportunidad de explicarle todo el embrollo que se había armado, salía corriendo de su lado con lágrimas amenazando con derramarse.

Pero lo que realmente importaba era encontrarla, explicarle lo sucedido y suplicar, con su amistad como base, para que le hiciera aquel enorme favor ante Temari solo por un tiempo; claro estaba si su complicado cerebro femenino aceptaba hacer aquello por él y no terminaba matándolo, porque al parecer había hecho algo realmente malo, eso lo sabía, aunque no entendiese la razón.

Así que Shikamaru caminó por la aldea pensando que probablemente Ino hubiese ido a su casa, de manera que tenía que saber cuál había sido su delito y pedir disculpas por su error, aunque no entendiese cual había sido.

No podía haber sido la mentira de su noviazgo con ella, porque lo hubiese asesinado en ese momento entre un sinfín de insultos, no creía que fuera por verlo con Temari, porque los había visto juntos antes y no es que ella sintiera algo más que amistad por él; pero pensando las cosas, ella se había pues extraña cuando había evitado que siguiera hablando, cuando la había besado y entonces… ¡¡cierto!! Había besado a Ino, lo que al parecer había causado su cambio de humor.

Pero ¿por qué? Él no besaba tan mal ¿o sí? Realmente no lo sabía, no había besado a nadie de verdad, solo a aquella chica de su clan con la que había tropezado accidentalmente cuando niño, no, no era eso. Tal vez había pensado que la besaba de verdad, como algo más que amigos, y había pensado que su amistad estaba acabada, por ello; no, tampoco, Ino no era tan torpe como para pensar aquello ¡pero si solo había sido un beso!- se dijo desesperado- un simple… beso.

Ahí lo capto, un beso, eso era algo importante para las chicas, se suponía, según había escuchado a su madre, para una chica el primer beso era el más importante de todos. Pero eso no era muy probable, porque, bueno, Ino traía a los chicos tras ella, era tan guapa y coqueta que era imposible que no hubiese besado antes a alguno ¿cierto?- se dijo preocupado, ¡¡ella había estado por llorar!! ¡¡¿Le había robado su primer beso?!!

¡¡¿Había robado el primer beso de Ino Yamanaka?!!


	4. Chapter 4

_Así que Shikamaru caminó por la aldea pensando que probablemente Ino hubiese ido a su casa, de manera que tenía que saber cuál había sido su delito y pedir disculpas por su error, aunque no entendiese cual había sido._

_No podía haber sido la mentira de su noviazgo con ella, porque lo hubiese asesinado en ese momento entre un sinfín de insultos, no creía que fuera por verlo con Temari, porque los había visto juntos antes y no es que ella sintiera algo más que amistad por él; pero pensando las cosas, ella se había pues extraña cuando había evitado que siguiera hablando, cuando la había besado y entonces… ¡cierto! Había besado a Ino, lo que al parecer había causado su cambio de humor._

_Pero ¿por qué? Él no besaba tan mal ¿o sí? Realmente no lo sabía, no había besado a nadie de verdad, solo a aquella chica de su clan con la que había tropezado accidentalmente cuando niño, no, no era eso. Tal vez había pensado que la besaba de verdad, como algo más que amigos, y había pensado que su amistad estaba acabada, por ello; no, tampoco, Ino no era tan torpe como para pensar aquello ¡pero si solo había sido un beso!- se dijo desesperado- un simple… beso._

_Ahí lo capto, un beso, eso era algo importante para las chicas, se suponía, según había escuchado a su madre, para una chica el primer beso era el más importante de todos. Pero eso no era muy probable, porque, bueno, Ino traía a los chicos tras ella, era tan guapa y coqueta que era imposible que no hubiese besado antes a alguno ¿cierto?- se dijo preocupado, ¡ella había estado por llorar! ¡¿Le había robado su primer beso?_

¡¿Había robado el primer beso de Ino Yamanaka?

_**CAPITULO 4.**_

Ino lloraba de frustración recostada en su cama luego de haber entrado intempestivamente a su casa, saludando a sus padres rápida y secamente, sin importarle nada más que escapar a su habitación.

Y es que como no estar así de mal, si después de todo, el suceso importante que había reservado desde que los chicos la habían invitado a salir, aquél que no había querido llevar acabo, mientras no fuera con el chico que realmente le hiciera acelerar el corazón; había sido robado, ultrajado por un absoluto tonto.

Lo había esperado tanto, había estado guardando aquel dulce momento para el chico adecuado lo había imaginado tantas veces, y ahora… un idiota bueno para nada le había robado aquella ilusión, sin ninguna razón, sin nada de magia, chispa y para colmo de males se suponía que era su amigo.

-¡Eres un imbécil Shikamaru Nara! ¡¿Cómo pudiste robarme mi primer beso?- grito con frustración

-Lo siento- se escuchó desde el balcón

Ino se levantó sorprendida, conocía bien esa voz, al desgraciado de su dueño en persona, separo las cortinas del vidrio corredizo de su balcón y lo vió ahí, parado afuera de su puerta.

-¡¿Qué haces parado ahí escuchando cosas privadas? ¡Lárgate, no quiero verte!

-Lo sé, y lo entiendo de verdad- dijo Shikamaru poniendo su mano detrás de su cabeza – sé que eso… del primer beso es… muy importante… para ti

-Si… estuve esperando ese momento con el chico ideal… - suspiró abriendo la puerta corrediza y regresando a su cama

Shikamaru entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él

-Se que no soy ningún chico lindo o algo así- dijo rascando su cabeza- pero realmente no deberías preocuparte- dijo mirándola a los ojos- porque un verdadero beso es aquel que das de corazón, no un simple roce de labios o algo así…

-¿En serio?... ¿De verdad crees eso Shika?- preguntó asombrada por lo que el chico estaba diciendo

-Enserio, si no lo creyera no te lo estaría diciendo, tu sabes que solo digo lo que profeso, no- dijo sentándose en medio de su cama

-Eso es verdad, jaja- dijo calmando su llanto- bueno también no es tan malo, no se lo di a ningún desconocido o algo así, no es tan malo si es con un amigo ¿no?

-Cierto, porque soy tu amigo bien puedes tomarlo como una prueba para el verdadero primer beso- dijo sonriendo

-Bien, gracias por venir Shika- dijo abrazándolo

-No hay de que, después de todo fue mi culpa- respondió terminando el abrazo y levantándose de la cama

-Si, eso es muy cierto…- dijo sospechosa, tomo su mano fuertemente sin soltarla- pero aun no me explicas que es eso de que la aldea entera, piensa que soy tu novia, que tal si me hablas de eso

-Si bueno… veraz Ino…- dijo tartamudeando- Primero que nada prométeme que no te enojaras conmigo y me ayudaras en este problema

-¡Tengo que prometer semejante cosa aun sabiendo que en esto, yo nada gano!

-Sí, tienes que prometerlo como mi amiga que eres- dijo mirándola seriamente

-Bien, lo haré, pero será mejor que tengas una buena excusa para tremenda mentira ¡entendiste!

-Me parece bien, bueno siéntate que no quiero que te desmayes- dijo volviendo a sentarla en la cama- o.k. ¿estas listas?

-Si estoy preparada, ya di lo que deseo escuchar

-Bueno, tendré que decirte que todo este asunto inicio por culpa de Temari

-Aha, Temari y…- dijo esperando escuchar más.

Así que sin más Shikamaru se dispuso a contarle los sucesos de los últimos días -Veras Ino, el kazekage Gaara me pidió hablar conmigo el día de su llegada, cosa que acepté por pensar que se trataba de algo relacionado con el trabajo, pero en realidad llego a la aldea con anticipación para hablar conmigo de su hermana.

-Vaya, y que te dijo.

-Bueno, se puede decir que me exigió saber mis intenciones hacia Temaria- dijo suspirando- y eso exigía solo 2 respuestas posibles; desde luego la que más deseada escuchar, es que mis intenciones eran serias con su hermana y tal vez asta boda o algo así- agregó con fastidio. –Y la otra, mucho menos aceptable y directa a la verdad, que no quería más que ser su amigo…

-Jajaja- soltó Ino de pronto – y… se lo… dijiste- preguntó entre risas

-Creo que eso es obvio, nunca he visto la necesidad de mentir como tú Ino- dijo mirándola completamente enfadado. - Como sea, el caso es que exigió saber cuál podía ser la razón por la que no consideraba algo más con su "linda " hermana…

-Y le contaste tu tonta teoría de que las mujeres son problemáticas, no- dijo aun con burla

-No- respondió – por que el me dio un salvavidas justo a tiempo, sabes- dijo asomando una sonrisa en su rostro- me dijo que si tal vez se debía al "rumor" de una relación contigo, así que dije que sí- dijo socarronamente- de modo que tú y yo somos "novios" a escondidas de la sociedad, y según los chismes asta eres una clienta asidua en mi departamento donde hacemos miles de cositas divertidas- dijo lanzándole miradas mordaces

-Que tu… y yo somos… novios jaja-dijo entre risas, pero pronto entró a entender lo dicho por Shikamaru- ¡ ¿Qué hacemos cositas divertidas en tu departamento? ¡¿Quién demonios invento eso?

-Vaya y yo que pensé que te parecía divertido

-¡¿Te parece divertido que todo el mundo crea que soy una inmoral, con nadie menos que contigo? ¡¿Dios, si mi padre se entera me matará?

-Bueno ciertamente casi me mata a mí

-¿Qué mi padre casi te mata…? ¿Y eso cómo fue?- preguntó Ino sorprendida – porque siendo él, nunca te hubiera dejado ir así de libre con algo como aquello

-Bueno, ciertamente creo que nunca pensó dejarme ir ileso…

-Entonces alguien lo detuvo, verdad.

-Pues así fue, casi fui asesinado por uno de sus jutsus, pero afortunadamente mi padre llego a tiempo para detenerlo.

-Aunque mi padre y el tuyo sean amigos, no creo que te haya dejado libre solo por eso

-Pues eso fue muy claro, ciertamente no me dejo ir hasta asegurarle que no pasaba nada entre tú y yo; porque según entendí, de ser verdad, era probable que terminara robándote o algo así…

-¿Robándome?... ah… sin duda son palabras de papá- dijo suspirando resignada

-Bueno y supongo que le dijiste lo que quería escuchar, se disculpo y te dejo marchar a casa

-Más o menos fueron así las cosas, claro que me aclaro que yo le parecía un buen prospecto de yerno ¿puedes creerlo? Dijo que con gusto aceptaría perderte si fuese conmigo, y claro, con un previo aviso de tu parte.

-¡¿Enserio te dijo eso?- grito Ino sorprendida

-No es necesario que grites- dijo tapando su boca con su mano- te escucho claramente. Y si, por supuesto que lo dijo, no mentiría con algo así

-Verdaderamente mi padre no tiene idea de la clase de chicos que me gustan- murmuro Ino

-Ni del mío, si pensó que me gustan las chicas gritonas, mandonas, para nada realistas y realmente problemáticas- contraatacó Shikamaru

-Pues gracias por dejarlo claro- respondió Ino – porque no estaba segura que te gustaran las chicas- terminó sacándole la lengua

-No las chicas comunes- respondió Shikamaru

-Eres un inútil- dijo mirándolo enojada- así que mejor vete

-Con mucho gusto lo haré, en cuanto me digas que me ayudaras – dijo al tiempo que se paraba

-Pues no te daré una respuesta ahora- le dijo poniéndose de pie también- después de todo, tengo que pensar lo que ganare si decido ayudarte

-Como puedes… está bien, pídeme lo que quieras, pero ayúdame con esto ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Shikamaru resignado

-Como ya te dije Shika- respondió Ino palmeando la mejilla de Shikamaru- esto es demasiado importante y necesito pensar bien mi respuesta- lo soltó y abrió la puerta de su balcón- así que por favor, márchate para que pueda comenzar a pensarlo.

-Si… como sea- se resigno Shikamaru- solo piensa que puedes ayudar a un gran amigo, que te ha ayudado cuando lo necesitaste- dijo una vez estuvo fuera y volteó a mirarla- quien sabe cuando volverás a necesitarlo

-Sí, si ya vete tonto- dijo cerrando la puerta y recorriendo las cortinas.

-Ya veré mañana que decido al respecto, hay tantas cosas que podría hacer con esto, que en definitiva, no puedo tomarlo a la ligera necesito pensarlo bien; claro una vez que haya descansado del viaje- dijo Ino para sí misma poniéndose la pijama y entrando a su cama para comenzar a descansar.

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad, Shikamaru Nara estaba nervioso, preocupado de lo que podría pasar mañana, y no era por la respuesta de su amiga, pues sabía que Ino lo ayudaría, sino por lo que fuera que pudiera ocurrírsele a esa cabeza suya tan problemática.

Que kami lo amparara, porque con Ino teniéndolo en la palma de su mano, no sabía que tantas crueldades podría estar maquinando en esos momentos; así que decidió descansar para la tortura que fuera que le esperara al día siguiente.


	5. Chapter 5

_-Verdaderamente mi padre no tiene idea de la clase de chicos que me gustan- murmuro Ino_

_-Ni del mío, si pensó que me gustan las chicas gritonas, mandonas, para nada realistas y realmente problemáticas- contraatacó Shikamaru_

_-Pues gracias por dejarlo claro- respondió Ino – porque no estaba segura que te gustaran las chicas- terminó sacándole la lengua_

_-No las chicas comunes- respondió Shikamaru _

_-Eres un inútil- dijo mirándolo enojada- así que mejor vete_

_-Con mucho gusto lo haré, en cuanto me digas que me ayudaras – dijo al tiempo que se paraba_

_-Pues no te daré una respuesta ahora- le dijo poniéndose de pie también- después de todo, tengo que pensar lo que ganare si decido ayudarte_

_-Como puedes… está bien, pídeme lo que quieras, pero ayúdame con esto ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Shikamaru resignado_

_-Como ya te dije Shika- respondió Ino palmeando la mejilla de Shikamaru- esto es demasiado importante y necesito pensar bien mi respuesta- lo soltó y abrió la puerta de su balcón- así que por favor, márchate para que pueda comenzar a pensarlo._

_-Si… como sea- se resigno Shikamaru- solo piensa que puedes ayudar a un gran amigo, que te ha ayudado cuando lo necesitaste- dijo una vez estuvo fuera y volteó a mirarla- quien sabe cuando volverás a necesitarlo _

_-Sí, si ya vete tonto- dijo cerrando la puerta y recorriendo las cortinas. _

_-Ya veré mañana que decido al respecto, hay tantas cosas que podría hacer con esto, que en definitiva, no puedo tomarlo a la ligera necesito pensarlo bien; claro una vez que haya descansado del viaje- dijo Ino para sí misma poniéndose la pijama y entrando a su cama para comenzar a descansar._

_Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad, Shikamaru Nara estaba nervioso, preocupado de lo que podría pasar mañana, y no era por la respuesta de su amiga, pues sabía que Ino lo ayudaría, sino por lo que fuera que pudiera ocurrírsele a esa cabeza suya tan problemática._

_Que kami lo amparara, porque con Ino teniéndolo en la palma de su mano, no sabía que tantas crueldades podría estar maquinando en esos momentos; así que decidió descansar para la tortura que fuera que le esperara al día siguiente. _

**CAPITULO 5.**

Ino despertó a la mañana siguiente completamente descansada y con un ánimo de maravilla, y es que saberse con el poder de hacer que Shikamaru hiciera lo que ella deseara era algo maravilloso. No se quejaría ni podría decir nada al respecto, pues sin duda la necesitaba demasiado, como para negarse a su petición, cualquiera que fuese esta.

Así que salió de la cama con una sonrisa en el rostro y se ducho tranquilamente sin apuración alguna, se cambio de ropa, peino su sedoso cabello y una vez aprobó la imagen en el espejo decidió bajar a desayunar con sus padres.

-Buenos días papá- dijo besando su mejilla- buenos días mamá- dijo haciendo lo mismo- ¿Qué hiciste de desayuno mamá?

-Hice simples okonomiyakis- respondió su madre sabiendo que no comería algo que consideraba alto en calorías

-Umm… huelen deliciosos- dijo respirando el aroma de la comida- creo que comeré 2 si te parece bien- terminó de hablar

Inoichi que estaba leyendo su periódico se sorprendió por sus palabras y dejo el periódico a un lado, para fijar su vista en ella, mientras su esposa se apresuraba a servirle la comida antes de que Ino se arrepintiera.

-Parece que amaneciste de buen humor, cariño- dijo su madre sirviéndole la comida

-Sí, la verdad es que me dieron una muy buena noticia anoche- dijo metiendo un bocado de comida

-Y esa noticia sobre que es- le cuestiono su padre

-Nada que deba contarles- dijo entre bocado- al menos… no por ahora

-Pero no es nada que pueda cambiar tu vida- le cuestiono su padre nuevamente

-Pues ciertamente será un "gran" cambio en mi vida- dijo emocionada- será tan maravilloso, será como si tuviera el mundo en mis manos- prosiguió, imaginando a Shikamaru completamente a su merced, haciendo todo lo que ella le pidiera; si, eso REALMENTE cambiaría su vida, se dijo.

Al momento en que su Ino estaba respondiendo a su pregunta, se sorprendió por esa sonrisa soñadora que apareció en sus labios e iluminó su rostro por completo; como cuando solía hablar de sus planes de boda y todo lo que haría en ella. En definitiva, no le gustó eso a Inoichi Yamanaka.

-Bueno mamá, el desayuno estuvo delicioso, pero ya tengo que irme- dijo limpiándose los labios y dejando la servilleta en la mesa- tengo ansias por comenzar con "esto" de una vez

-Bueno hija, pero te informo que necesito hablar contigo de algo importante- dijo mirándola serio- asi que necesito que regreses a casa temprano

-Esta bien papá, como quieras- terminó besando a sus padres y marchándose de casa.

-No se tu cariño- dijo Inoichi viendo la puerta por la que se había ido Ino- pero ese "ánimo" de nuestra hija no me ha gustado nada.

-Hay Inoichi- respondió su esposa- no seas así, el que este tan alegre como ahora, solo puede ser algo bueno

-Ni lo digas, no puede ser "eso" que piensas, la razón de su buen humor

-Pues, sinceramente, preferiría que me dijera que tiene un chico que le ha propuesto matrimonio, a que tanga que hacerlo por obligación como sucesora del clan

-Tienes razón cariño- dijo tomando su mano- sería preferible que ella eligiera a su compañero de vida, antes que verse en la obligación de estar con algún desconocido.

Shikamaru Nara estaba listo para salir a enfrentar al mundo, y lo que este pudiera prepararle aquél día, pues estaba seguro que Ino como su carcelera, le haría pasar desde ese día un infierno; todo por culpa de la problemática de Temari y su irracional hermano (con quien sin duda era mejor no meterse). Así que antes de salir de su habitación, se miro por última vez en el espejo, como diciendo adiós a su último minuto de paz en su vida; porque desde ese día su vida ya no sería la misma, eso era seguro.

Así que salió de su habitación, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió con resignación a la puerta para iniciar con su fatídico día.

-¿Shikamaru… eres tú?- se escucho una voz desde la cocina

-Quien más podría ser si no- respondió

-¿Te has dado cuenta de la hora que es?- preguntó alarmada su madre saliendo de la cocina

-Por supuesto, son las 7am- dijo cansinamente- y en todo caso quisiera saber que haces aquí

-Si te has dado cuenta de la hora ¿por qué estas despierto y cambiado?, yo no te he molestado aun para que te levantes- dijo ignorando sus palabras olimpicamente

-Shh…. Problemática-murmuró sabiendo que no podría sacarle la razón de su presencia en su departamento- Me levante temprano por cosas importantes

-¿Cosas importantes?- cuestiono su padre desde la mesa de la cocina

-Sí, hoy tengo que hacer arreglos importantes y problemáticos- otro que venía a interrumpir su mañana, se dijo

-Supongo que tienen que ver con tu papel de guía para los de la arena- indago su padre

-Sh… eso desearía- dijo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón

-Entonces no entiendo que te podría levantar a esta hora- interrumpió su madre

-Seguro es que no tiene que ver con chicas- bromeo su padre

Shikamaru no pudo más que poner una cara de fastidio total, ante las acertadas palabras de su padre. Quién sin duda no paso desapercibido aquello, sorprendiéndose de haber acertado en lo que pasaba, y que esto fuera precisamente lo que menos creería posible.

-Como sea… que se supone que hacen en mi departamento tan temprano y ¿cómo demonios entraron aquí?

-Bueno hijo…. Solo queríamos verte, después de todo, desde que tienes tu departamento pasas poco por la casa- respondió su madre con una sonrisa- y como dice el dicho: si Maoma no va a la montaña, la montaña ira a Maoma

-Aja… y como entraron madre- cuestionó aun enojado

-Bueno- intervino su padre- tu madre saco un duplicado de las llaves cuando el casero te las llevo a la casa antes de mudarte

-Sabes perfectamente que no me lo creo del todo, pero tengo apuración, así que cierran al irse y dejen la llave en la mesa de la entrada o.k.- terminó Shiukamaru saliendo de su departamento tratando de descifrar a que había venido todo aquello con sus padres.

-Shikamaru- escuchó de pronto

O no Ino había llegado para su desquite se dijo, y miró escaleras abajo, no encontrándose con la rubia problemática, si no que frente a si tenía a un anbu.

-Shikamaru Nara la Hokague requiere se presente inmediatamente en su oficina, es de extrema urgencia

-¿A esta hora?- dijo sorprendido- De que se trata

-La Hokague –sama no me ha informado nada, mi deber es solo presentarlo en su oficina con urgencia

-Ah… está bien, vamos hacia allá- dijo Shikamaru siguiendo en los tejados al anbu con dirección a la torre de la Hokague

Ino estaba camino al restaurante parrillada donde estaba segura que Chouji y Sj¡hikamaru estarían, como todas las mañanas, desayunando. Se moría de las ganas por ver a Shikamaru para iniciar con su parte del trato, sería tan placentero que no podía evitar sonreír de la satisfacción de su plan.

Así que entró en el restaurante y preguntó al encargado por sus amigos, quién desafortunadamente le informó que ellos no habían acudido al lugar aquella mañana. Algo raro. Pensó Ino, esa era su rutina habitual desde que Asuma-sensei había fallecido. Pero no importaba seguramente estarían de flojos en el techo de la academia ninja donde se ponían a contemplar las nube.

De manera que retomo su búsqueda, esta vez camino hacia la academia ninja, donde seguramente estarían, se dijo.

Pero nuevamente no tuvo suerte, los chicos no estaban ahí para nada, no había ni rastro de que siquiera hubiesen estado ahí. ¿Qué demonios habría pasado como para que esos dos perezosos de sus compañeros no hubiesen seguido su rutina habitual?

Y entonces comprendió, que era probable que Temari no hubiese aceptado el rechazo de Shika y lo estuviese castigando con tenerlo trabajando a su lado desde temprano; después de todo Shika era el encargado de ser el acompañante del embajador de la aldea de la arena.

De ser así, estaría contenta de iniciar con su ayudadita al tonto de Shika, tan solo por ver la cara de estúpida que pondría la ninja de la arena, quién no terminaba de agradarle para nada.

-Ah…. Vieja, esto no puede ser- reclamo un desesperado chico rubio sentado frente a un escritorio con un sinfín de papeles que llenaban la habitación

Naruto había pensado siempre que ser Hokage sería algo arduo pero divertido, no el estar todo el tiempo sentado firmando papel tras papel o en alguna reunión con los viejos esos del consejo o peor aún con algunos representantes de clanes.

-Mira Naruto…. Ya sabes que si quieres ser Hokage esto es parte del trabajo-dijo poniendo más papeles en la mesa- y ni te quejes que yo tuve que soportar esto antes que tú, mientras disfrutabas de lo lindo con tus amigos

-Ah… mi sueño es ahora mi pesadilla – se dijo a sí mismo

-Tranquilizate, que solo es el principio, después de la ceremonia de nombramiento vendrán los problemas de enfrentarte tu solo a todas estas decisiones

-¡No puede ser posible tanta tortura para un héroe como yo!

Tsunade estuvo a punto de contestarle pero justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta

-Pasen-dijo sin mirar a la puerta

-Tsunade-sama aquí esta Shikamaru Nara, como usted pidió- dijo un anbu haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a Shikamaru y cerrando la puerta mas tarde.

Después de esto Shika entro fastidiado, esperando que lo que fuera a pedirle fuese algo simple de lo que tuviera que desocuparse en un instante para poder encontrarse con Ino.

-Solo quería informarte que tendrás que acompañarnos a una reunión importante en los límites de la aldea

-¿Ahora?-preguntó desesperado

-Pues en realidad será en 2 días, pero deseo que te encuentres en estos momentos con los guardias que nos acompañaran para que te enteres de todo el asunto de estrategia para nuestra protección.

-¡Ah…!¡Yo no necesito que nadie me proteja, puedo cuidar de todos yo mismo!- grito Naruto parándose de su asiento.

-¡Naruto! ¡eso lo sabemos todos, pero debes entender que esto es algo de protocolo que como Hokage debes hacer!

-Sh… esto será problemático- murmuró Shika e interrumpiendo la discusión de esos dos continuó –con su permiso yo iré a ver al equipo –se inclinó y se marchó antes que pudieran detenerlo.

Escapar por un tiempo de la loca de Ino y sus maquinaciones era lo mejor que podía pasarle, de esa manera no sufriría tanto y pondría distancia entre las dos mujeres que estaban empeorando su existencia.

Así que sin muchas prisas se dirigió a resolver sus asuntos para aquella misión y tener todo listo, y claro que no intentaba retardar su encuentro con Ino se dijo Shikamaru.

Ino estaba en el área brindada a los de la arena para mantener a sus embajadores durante sus estancias en Konoha, se acercó a la chica que hacía de secretaria para ellos :

-Hola- saludo alegremente pensando en cuanto se divertiría

-Hola Ino-san – contestó la chica- ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

-Um..pues de hecho sí- respondió –estoy buscando a alguien

-¿Puedo saber a quién? digo, para saber si puedo ayudarla, claro- ¿Qué buscaba a alguien? Se dijo la chica, pues a quién podría ser si solo estaba el Kazekage ¿acaso ella…? Pero fue interrumpida por la Yamanaka

-Pues de hecho sí- contestó imaginando su reacción al enterarse de quién se trataba –estoy buscando a…

-Ino pero que sorpresa encontrarte aquí- dijo otra rubia tras de sí- acaso buscas a mi hermano o algo

-No en realidad estoy buscando a mi novio Shika-respondió la rubia ensanchando su sonrisa aun más si eso era posible

Temari hizo una pequeña mueca pero no dijo nada en ese momento, mientras la chica secretaria se quedaba sorprendida por aquella respuesta, pues entonces los rumores de esos dos juntos eran verdaderamente ciertos, se dijo.

-Pues no se que haces aquí entonces-respondió Temari al fín- porque si tu Y Shika están tan enamorados debió haberte dicho que hoy no vendría para aca- terminó venenosamente.

-Bueno Temari que puedo decirte, Shika y yo tendemos a olvidar algunas cosas cuando estamos juntos, sabes a lo que me refiero ¿cierto?

-Bueno, pero…

-O perdóname, lo olvidaba, tu no tienes novio para que sepas de que hablo, que insensible de mi parte- continuó Ino- pero no te preocupes, ya no las distraeré más, me hiré a buscar a MI NOVIO a otra parte. Creo recordar que anoche entre besos me dijo que hiría con la hokage, bye chicas.

Y así, con un triunfo en las manos y una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Ino, la rubia abandono el lugar sintiéndose toda una campeona.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ino estaba en el área brindada a los de la arena para mantener a sus embajadores durante sus estancias en Konoha, se acercó a la chica que hacía de secretaria para ellos:_

_-Hola- saludo alegremente pensando en cuanto se divertiría_

_-Hola Ino-san – contestó la chica- ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?_

_-Um...pues de hecho sí- respondió –estoy buscando a alguien_

_-¿Puedo saber a quién? digo, para saber si puedo ayudarla, claro- ¿Qué buscaba a alguien? Se dijo la chica, pues a quién podría ser si solo estaba el Kazekage ¿acaso ella…? Pero fue interrumpida por la Yamanaka_

_-Pues de hecho sí- contestó imaginando su reacción al enterarse de quién se trataba –estoy buscando a…_

_-Ino pero que sorpresa encontrarte aquí- dijo otra rubia tras de sí- acaso buscas a mi hermano o algo_

_-No en realidad estoy buscando a mi novio Shika-respondió la rubia ensanchando su sonrisa aún más si eso era posible_

_Temari hizo una pequeña mueca pero no dijo nada en ese momento, mientras la chica secretaria se quedaba sorprendida por aquella respuesta, pues entonces los rumores de esos dos juntos eran verdaderamente ciertos, se dijo._

_-Pues no sé qué haces aquí entonces-respondió Temari al fin- porque si tu Y Shika están tan enamorados debió haberte dicho que hoy no vendría para acá- terminó venenosamente._

_-Bueno Temari que puedo decirte, Shika y yo tendemos a olvidar algunas cosas cuando estamos juntos, sabes a lo que me refiero ¿cierto?_

_-Bueno, pero…_

_-O perdóname, lo olvidaba, tú no tienes novio para que sepas de que hablo, que insensible de mi parte- continuó Ino- pero no te preocupes, ya no las distraeré más, me iré a buscar a MI NOVIO a otra parte. Creo recordar que anoche entre besos me dijo que iría con la hokage, bye chicas._

_Y así, con un triunfo en las manos y una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Ino, la rubia abandono el lugar sintiéndose toda una campeona._

CAPITULO 6.

Shikamaru lo veía claro, después de haber esquivado como un campeón a Ino desde el día que le asignaron la misión se esperaba que esta con su regreso en unas horas hiciera un escándalo descomunal, que sin duda lo haría trizas a él y a su tranquilidad; pues a pesar de haberle dejado una nota explicando la situación sabía que esta no compensaría en nada lo que sea que Ino habría querido hacer inmediatamente sobre su plan de ayuda.

No tenía más remedio, no podía seguir retardando el encuentro con la problemática de Ino, tarde o temprano sería, y ya había dado demasiado largas al asunto.

-Oye Shikamaru, no seas tan flojo y aprieta el paso, que ya quiero llegar a la aldea a comer algo de ramen, datebayo- grito un eufórico Naruto

-Si… como sea- resignación se dijo, al fin y al cabo no podía evitarlo.

Y sin más el animado grupo de Konoha acelero el paso para llegar a su destino.

Shikamaru estaba nervioso, apenas habían entrado a la aldea y ya había un grupo de amigos esperando por ellos, había visto a su padre acercarse a él, abriéndose paso entre la multitud, pero aun no veía al objeto de sus preocupaciones, la rubia problemática no se veía por ningún lado.

-Hola Shikamaru, que tal estuvo el viaje.

Shikamaru se sorprendió de verla ahí, pero aún así respondió a su saludo

-Muy bien, gracias Temari.

-Hijo, me alegra poder verte, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo, sino te importa- interrumpió Shikakau, su padre, como caído del cielo, pensó Shikamaru.

-Claro-respondió- perdona Temari, tengo que ir.

-Está bien, yo lo entiendo.

Estaba por marcharse siguiendo a su padre cuando de pronto…

-¡Ah! ¡Aquí estas!

Shikamaru deseo que no se le notara lo incomodo que lo hacía sentir la aparición de Ino, junto con su cálido y sensual saludo y el peso de sus brazos en su cuello, completamente colgado a él.

-¿Me has echado de menos?

Cinco palabras, una mirada primero a los ojos y después a su boca, y una leve caricia en el pelo. Maldición. Ino tendría que haber sido actriz, pues aquella actuación era muy real; incluso su cuerpo había reaccionado ante ella.

En cuanto a que su padre y Temari se dieran cuenta de la pantomima, a juzgar por su expresión de sorpresa y alegría de uno y otro, solo habían visto lo que Ino había querido mostrarles.

-¡Shikamaru!- exclamo su padre- porque no me lo has dicho antes.

Temari se pasó un cabello detrás de la oreja y después dijo- Que no le habían dicho de su relación, pero si toda la aldea, al parecer ya lo sabía.

-Temari…- empezó a advertir Shikamaru, pero las palabras de Ino ahogaron sus preocupaciones

-Suegrito, no es nada que estemos ocultando, es solo que ya conoce a mi padre, esperábamos contárselo ahora que Shika está de regreso.

Automáticamente Shikamaru volteó hacia ella. Tenía que ser verdad que hacía calor, porque de repente se sintió raro: una mezcla de mareo y confusión, además de un cosquilleo en el estómago ¿Cómo se las apañaba para tener esa apariencia tan femenina y arrogante? Tenía la mirada fija en él, y la intensidad de esa mirada hizo que se le subieran los colores.

-¡Hijo, pero si te estas poniendo rojo!- dijo Shikaku riendo-¡Que ridiculez!

-Quedamos en que aún no se lo diríamos a nadie, ¿recuerdas?- le dijo Shikamaru a Ino, obligándose a sí mismo a bajar el tono de voz y mirándola con reproche.

-No me acuerdo de eso- respondió Ino provocando las carcajadas de Shikakau.

-La forma en que la mira lo dice todo, Shikamaru, esa mirada podría traducirse en palabras de "te quiero y te extrañe muchísimo"

-Mmm… bueno hace ya muchos días que no nos vemos- respondió Ino con una mirada coqueta sin ningún pudor, y Shikamaru deseo vérselas con ella a solas para decirle lo que pensaba del entusiasmo con que desempeñaba su papel.

-Parece que tendrás que robarle un poco de tiempo a tus misiones y tareas de la Hokage y dedicárselos a Ino – comento Temari de la nada

Ino lo miró, sabía que probablemente él lo negaría, jamás haría algo como eso, y más ante la idea de lo que ella haría con su tiempo. De pronto la mano de Shika que había estado quieta todo ese momento subió hasta el cuello de Ino y le acarició ligeramente el cabello

-Sabes, es exactamente lo que pienso hacer. De hecho voy a empezar ahora mismo, así que papá, nuestra charla tendrá que esperar. Le dijo y tomando a Ino de la mano la llevo consigo lejos de los demás; aun lugar en el que pudieran hablar tranquilamente, sin interrupciones.

-No puedes hacer eso- protestó ella- apenas llegaste, seguro que podemos hablar con los demás antes. Los dedos de Ino ya no lo acariciaban, sino que hacían presión sobre su piel a modo de advertencia.

-Ino, por favor devuélvelo mañana temprano- suplicó Inoichi-. Tenemos tanto trabajo, que no sé cómo no las apañaremos sin él, y menos ahora que la sucesión de Hokage esta próxima.

-Deseo concedido suegrito, se los devolveré mañana temprano- acepto Ino-, pero dejo en claro que después del trabajo es todo mío.

Shikaku se echó a reír.

-Shikamaru, sí que debes estar enamorado. Creí que odiabas que alguien más te mandara en tu vida, especialmente las mujeres.

-Y así es, pero quiero más a Ino de lo que odio esas cosas.-respondió Shikamaru, habiendo decidido que ya tenía bastante de las burlas de su padre por un día. –Cariño no puedo dejar que te sacrifiques así por mí, te aburrirás horrores mientras me esperas- sonrió dulcemente a Ino y esperó. No estaba dispuesto a dar un paso atrás.

-¿Cómo iba a ser un sacrificio estar contigo?- ella le rodeo la cintura con un brazo y le colocó la mano en la cadera mientras lo acariciaba en un gesto de sutil intimidad- estoy decidida. A no ser que mi suegris y la hokagen tengan algún inconveniente, donde tú vayas estaré yo.

-Claro que no tengo ningún inconveniente- le aseguró Shikaku- tu trabajo aquí es solo papeleo del usual- dudó un momento y añadió-, pero Temari me había mencionado que tú querías que te echara una mano con ello, y…

-¡No! Bueno, no es necesario en absoluto- no sabía cómo aclarar que él jamás había dicho eso- seguro malinterpretaste mis palabras Temari.

Shikaku pareció más animado y sonriente, pero Shikamaru se dio cuenta que la expresión de Ino no era así

-Perfecto-, dijo Shikaku- entonces todo arreglado

-Bueno, entonces si nos perdonan.

Shikamaru se giró para alejarse, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía. Ino le había tomado la mano y entrelazó sus dedos en un gesto de enamorados que lo esposo como si fuera un prisionero.

La mirada de Temari flameaba de ira, y sus ojos se tornaron dorados intensos, estaba apretando los dientes.

Así que sin pensar tomó la mano de Ino y le besó sensualmente la palma. Sorpresa, calor y una oleada de lujuria que él no hubiera asociado nunca con sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Ino, lo sacudieron profundamente.

Cuando Shikamaru la soltó, Ino se sentía tan inestable como si se hubiera bebido una botella de champán entera, y tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no quedarse allí de pie, mirándolo sin más.

-Ah Shikamaru, eres tan afortunado hijo.

¿Afortunado? A Shikamaru no le parecía divertido en absoluto. De ningún modo se plantearía usar esa palabra para describir su relación con Ino, por falsa que esta fuera. ¿Cómo sería volver a besarla? Su curiosidad lo pilló por sorpresa.

-Tenemos que irnos, hay mucho de que ponernos al día- masculló Shikamaru, deseoso de escapar de allí

Ino por su parte seguía sintiendo un cosquilleo ahí donde Shiakamru le había besado. Pero… había sido algo más que un beso, pensó ella indignada, al recordar el placer que le recorrió la piel al sentir el breve circulo que él había dibujado con su lengua. Ino se dijo que debía ser un amante experto ¿sería un hombre sensual y apasionado? ¿Tendría…? Pero que estaba pensando, a ella nada de eso le interesaba, se dijo indignada.

De repente Shikamaru preguntó:

-No decías enserio lo de antes ¿verdad?

-¿El qué?

Todo, pensó Shikamaru pero respondió:

-Lo de que después del trabajo soy todo tuyo. De hecho no era bastante ya con decir que salimos juntos delante de Temari.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué por qué? Mi padre es el mejor amigo del tuyo, nunca ha podido ocultarle algo tan personal sobre ti, que tú quisieras ocultar.

-¿Cómo que tú y yo somos novios, quieres decir?- resopló Ino con ira-. Míralo de esta manera, que preferirías Shikamaru ¿enfrentarte a mi padre o hacerlo ante el kazehage y su hermano, por no hablar de la rubia que tienen por hermana?

-Ninguna de las dos cosas- respondió Shikamaru secamente- Ino tienes que hablar con mi padre y pedirle que no diga nada de nosotros aún.

-Con todo lo que tu padre está encargado durante estas semanas, nosotros somos un detalle nimio- se escabulló Ino.

-Como sea, mejor esperamos hasta llegar a tu departamento para hablar de esto, no crees, nunca se sabe quién pueda estar escuchando por aquí.

Shikamaru la miró con atención. - ¿Qué sacaras tú con todo esto Ino?

Ella se acercó a su rostro y susurro- Nada que tú no puedas soportar, con tal de estar a salvo del kazekage, te lo aseguro, mi amor.

Una sensación de escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Shikamaru, acababa de meterse a la boca del lobo.


	7. Chapter 7

_De repente Shikamaru preguntó:_

_-No decías enserio lo de antes ¿verdad?_

_-¿El qué?_

_Todo, pensó Shikamaru pero respondió:_

_-Lo de que después del trabajo soy todo tuyo. De hecho no era bastante ya con decir que salimos juntos delante de Temari._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-¿Qué por qué? Mi padre es el mejor amigo del tuyo, nunca ha podido ocultarle algo tan personal sobre ti, que tú quisieras ocultar._

_-¿Cómo que tú y yo somos novios, quieres decir?- resopló Ino con ira-. Míralo de esta manera, que preferirías Shikamaru ¿enfrentarte a mi padre o hacerlo ante el kazehage y su hermano, por no hablar de la rubia que tienen por hermana?_

_-Ninguna de las dos cosas- respondió Shikamaru secamente- Ino tienes que hablar con mi padre y pedirle que no diga nada de nosotros aún._

_-Con todo lo que tu padre está encargado durante estas semanas, nosotros somos un detalle nimio- se escabulló Ino._

_-Como sea, mejor esperamos hasta llegar a tu departamento para hablar de esto, no crees, nunca se sabe quién pueda estar escuchando por aquí._

_Shikamaru la miró con atención. - ¿Qué sacaras tú con todo esto Ino?_

_Ella se acercó a su rostro y susurro- Nada que tú no puedas soportar, con tal de estar a salvo del kazekage, te lo aseguro, mi amor._

_Una sensación de escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Shikamaru, acababa de meterse a la boca del lobo._

CAPITULO 7.

Estaban cerca del edificio donde se ubicaba el departamento de Shikamaru, quien realmente tenía los ánimos por los suelos, no salía de su nube negra para nada e Ino no daba importancia a ese hecho, seguían tomados de la mano, al parecer para dejar claro que Ino ahora mandaba en el.

-Buenas noches Shikamaru- saludo sonriente Kiba –veo que tienes visita, que tal Ino

-Hola Kiba- respondio sonriente Ino

Kiba se acercó a Shikamaru y le susurro al oído –Que visita tan grata tienes… tratare de no interrumpir nada… bribón- y se alejo de ahí con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Kiba también vive aquí?

-Sí, se mudo hace poco, es un incordio.

-Es bueno haberlo encontrado, de esa manera lo de nuestra relación parecerá más real, no crees.

¿nosotros? ¿relación? ¿real?

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Ino

-¿Es que tienes que preguntar?- la retó Shikamaru en cuanto reunió aire para recuperar el habla- Ino tu padre se enterará mas rápido de este modo.

-Lo discutiremos en tu departamento ¿te parece?- sugirió Ino en un tono suave que ocultaba una determinación de acero-. A no ser que quieras que todos tus demás vecinos presencien una pelea entre nosotros que añada credibilidad a nuestra relación.

Ino estaba junto a él, inclinando la cabeza de un modo que cualquiera podría interpretar como un gesto amoroso, pero Shikamaru decidió que solo era otra muestra de su carácter mandón que tanto le desagradaba. Como no tenía mas opciones, condujo a Ino a su departamento.

Después de un rato de subir escalones Shikamaru preguntó:

-¿Piensas darme un adelanto del precio que me cobraras por tu grata cooperación a mi causa?

Ino se encongió de hombros y siguió caminando, y en ese momento Shikamaru abrió los ojos sorprendido, por que al parecer el piso estaba algo resbaloso haciendo a Ino perder el equilibrio.

Inmediatamente Shikamaru la rodeó con los brazos para sujetarla, pero la soltó y se apartó de ella con igual celeridad.

-Gracias por ayudarme ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Ino mirando las extrañas muecas que hacia Shikamaru.

-Este piso no es seguro- contestó Shika. Caminó unos pasos más e introdujo la llave en la puerta que tenía de frente, abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar, la entrada había un pequeño pasillo que conducía a un saloncito con una puerta abierta que sin duda era la habitación, con una enorme cama.

-Hay dos baños- oyó que Shikamaru le informaba-. Y el sofá de la salita se puede convertir en un sofá cama para dos.

-¿Eso es por si queremos hacer un cuarteto? – Ino no pudo resistirse a hacer el comentario- que guardado te lo tenías Shika.

La mirada de Shikamaru fue fría como el acero.

-El único tipo de cuarteto que encontraría aceptable en una cama sería el de una pareja jugando con sus dos hijos. Y si tú has llegado asta…

A Ino se le incendio el rostro.

-Solo era una broma, nada más. No quería decir nada… Supongo que tendrás algo que ofrecerme de comer.

-No lo sé, la verdad me fui sin hacer ninguna compra antes.

-Mejor revisaré tu cocina- decidió Ino siguiendo el camino que pensó llevaría a esta.

-Bueno, ya estamos solos, así que hablemos- dijo Shikamaru detrás de ella.

-Me gustaría hacerlo, pero ese olor tuyo… bueno, no me deja concentrarme en nada.

-¡Ah! Tu quieres hacerme sufrir con esta espera…

-Muy poco, comparado a tu huida de hace días, así que será mejor que te bañes… ahora.

-Como quieras problemática- de manera que refunfuñando Shikamaru se dirigió a su habitación para bañarse.

Ino en su exploración en la cocina logro encontrar un poco de hierbas para hacer un poco de té, y un paquete de galletas, al parecer regalo de Shogi, por que no creía que el flojo de Shikamaru las hubiese comprado.

Así que una vez servido el aperitivo Ino decidió esperar, pero no sentada, de manera que entró en la habitación.

Tal como se esperaba la habitación era muy sobria, estaba la enorme cama, la mesilla de noche con una lámpara encima y sus kunai, del otro extremo había una mesilla baja con un par de sofás cómodos, y un estante con algunas fotos y pergaminos.

Aun se escuchaba el agua de la regadera del otro lado de la puerta que había en la habitación, que sin duda correspondía al baño. Así que como tal vez tardaría otro rato más Ino no pudo resistir tumbarse en la cama y brincar, rodar y demás cosas que se le ocurrieron.

Shikamaru salió del baño con una toalla anudada a la cintura y otra secándose el cabello, cuando despejo su campo de visión, sorprendido vio a Ino toda acostada boca abajo en la cama, toda tranquilidad ¿es que Ino no tenía delicadeza alguna como para dejarlo tranquilo en privado para poder cambiarse?

Una sorprendida Ino admiraba al casi semi desnudo Shikamaru, se quedó boquiabierta, incapaz de cerrar la boca. Nunca hubiera adivinado que Shika tenía unas piernas largas y poderosas, que se veían claramente gracias a la corta toalla que rodeaba una cintura esbelta. Y más arriba, unos abdominales perfectamente esculpidos en fibra y músculo y aquellos hombros anchos y fuertes.

—Oh —murmuró Ino, soltando todo el aire de golpe.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Shikamaru—. ¿Estás bien?

Ino se sentía como si estuviera ardiendo por dentro.

Una ola de calor se propagó por todo su cuerpo desde la boca del estómago. Iba a tener como novio falso a un hombre espectacular. Un glorioso espécimen masculino con una musculatura perfecta, la frente perlada por el agua de la ducha, el torso desnudo… Y de repente, todo lo que había leído sobre los deseos, la soledad y la diversión temporal adquirió un nuevo significado. Más intenso, más acuciante y más peligroso.

—Dulces… —exclamó, y dejó caer el adorno con que jugueteaba.

Temía que la hubiera pillado observándolo como tonta, o que hubiera visto el interés femenino como espécimen que le había dirigido. Entonces él se giró y la miró directamente, e Ino tragó saliva sin poder decir palabra, sintiéndose avergonzada, confundida y ardiendo por dentro.

Como si hubiera contraído una fiebre altísima en cuestión de segundos.

Se llevó la mano a la frente para comprobar si estaba caliente. Un medico podía saberlo sólo por el tacto, después de tratar tantas fiebres infantiles. Pero aquella vez no podía estar segura.

Debía de ser por el shock, el Shikamaru que conocía no tenía esos músculos tan tonificados ni esa piel tan bronceada. Era un hombre de apatía, que le encantaba flojear por doquier, donde sea que no pudiera desarrollar esa clase de musculatura.

-Si ya terminaste de alargar este momento desearía que me dejaras cambiar de ropa- gruño Shikamaru enojado

-Adelante, que no te detendré para nada- de donde había salido ese descaro suyo, se dijo Ino sin moverse de su lugar

-Que chistosa, pero prefiero hacerlo sin compañía- asi que señalo con una mano la salida

-Bueno, bueno, pero no te enojes- respondió al tiempo que salía de la cama en dirección al salón.

-No te enojes…ja- como si eso fuera posible con ella se dijo Shikamaru.

-Asta que llegas, por un momento creí que te habías quedado dormido y te asfixiaste con la almohada.

-Ja, que chistosa- respondió Shikamaru, al tiempo que tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones. –Al grano, que es lo que quieres….

-Sabes Shika, deberías salir de compras mas seguido, no hay nada comestible en tu cocina- dijo sorbiendo un poco de su té

-Creo que ya es algo tarde, así que apresúrate con esto

-Bueno, la cosa esta clara Shika, no hay mucho que explicar a cambio del gran favor de tenerme a mi para seguir tu mentirijilla- dijo acercándose a él y tomando su barbilla entre sus manos -harás lo que yo quiera, cuando quiera y obedecerás sin quejarte.

-¡Estas loca! ¡Me pides que sea tu esclavo total, ni pensarlo!

-Bueno… entonces suerte con los de la arena… estoy segura que a Gara le encantará saber la verdad- y sin mas se levanto en dirección a la salida.

Estaba loco, pero tal ves esa tortura con Ino, no sería tan dura como enfrentarse al Kazekage; solo tenía que resisitir.

-esta bien, pero dejemos algo claro, esto solo durará asta que Temari y sus hermanos se hayan ido de la aldea.

-Si… me parece bien- respondió Ino pensando que serie el tiempo suficiente como para vengarse de ese inútil de Shika.

-Bien – respondió igualmente Shika- entonces esta hecho dijo alargando su mano para cerrar el trato

Ino miró la mano extendida de Shika solo un momento, se acercó a él, pero en lugar de estrechar su mano, tomo su cara y dio un ligero beso en su mejilla.

-Trato hecho cerebrito- se alejó de él hacia la salida, pero antes de abrir la puerta agregó - Por cierto, que abdominales tan impresionantes Shika, parecías todo un hombre, asta te considere muy deseable con esa toalla, tanto como para jugar solitos tu y yo- y salió de ahí; dejando a un Shikamaru sonrojado como un semáforo en rojo.


	8. Chapter 8

_-Asta que llegas, por un momento creí que te habías quedado dormido y te asfixiaste con la almohada._

_-Ja, que chistosa- respondió Shikamaru, al tiempo que tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones. –Al grano, que es lo que quieres…._

_-Sabes Shika, deberías salir de compras mas seguido, no hay nada comestible en tu cocina- dijo sorbiendo un poco de su té_

_-Creo que ya es algo tarde, así que apresúrate con esto_

_-Bueno, la cosa esta clara Shika, no hay mucho que explicar __a cambio del gran favor de tenerme a mi para seguir tu mentirijilla- dijo acercándose a él y tomando su barbilla entre sus manos -harás lo que yo quiera, cuando quiera y obedecerás sin quejarte._

_-¡Estas loca! ¡Me pides que sea tu esclavo total, ni pensarlo!_

_-Bueno… entonces suerte con los de la arena… estoy segura que a Gara le encantará saber la verdad- y sin mas se levanto en dirección a la salida._

_Estaba loco, pero tal ves esa tortura con Ino, no sería tan dura como enfrentarse al Kazekage; solo tenía que resisitir._

_-esta bien, pero dejemos algo claro, esto solo durará asta que Temari y sus hermanos se hayan ido de la aldea._

_-Si… me parece bien- respondió Ino pensando que serie el tiempo suficiente como para vengarse de ese inútil de Shika._

_-Bien – respondió igualmente Shika- entonces esta hecho dijo alargando su mano para cerrar el trato_

_Ino miró la mano extendida de Shika solo un momento, se acercó a él, pero en lugar de estrechar su mano, tomo su cara y dio un ligero beso en su mejilla._

_-Trato hecho cerebrito- se alejó de él hacia la salida, pero antes de abrir la puerta agregó - Por cierto, que abdominales tan impresionantes Shika, parecías todo un hombre, asta te considere muy deseable con esa toalla, tanto como para jugar solitos tu y yo- y salió de ahí; dejando a un Shikamaru sonrojado como un semáforo en rojo._

CAPITULO 8.

Shikamaru había despertado temprano aquella mañana, ni siquiera el cansancio del viaje había logrado aplacar su miedo hacia Ino, esa mujer si que estaba loca, y no tenía idea de si podría soportar aquello por mucho tiempo.

Y aunque eso era lo que mas lo atormentaba, tampoco había olvidado sus palabras finales: **"… **_**que abdominales tan impresionantes Shika, parecías todo un hombre, asta te considere muy deseable con esa toalla, tanto como para jugar solitos tu y yo …**_**"**

¿Jugar solitos? Que demonios le había picado a esa loca, debía estar en esos días de las mujeres, o tal vez el sol del día anterior le había afectado un poco, pensó, mientras se quitaba la camisa.

Pasó una mano por su abdomen y se miró en el espejo de su armario, bueno, nunca había pensado en eso pero… no estaba mal, tenía unos abdominales decentes y músculos suficientes como para defenderse sin problemas.

-A mi también me gusta lo que ves- escucho decir detrás de él.

Era Ino que asomada en la ventana, admiraba con lascivia a Shikamaru.

Este se sorprendió, y dejó de admirarse.

-¿Que demonios haces aquí a esta hora?

Ino entró en la habitación y de manera coqueta dijo:

-Tratando de seguir lo que dejamos ayer.

-No dejamos nada- respondió Shika- todo quedo explicado anoche.

-De veras lo crees- arguyó Ino voluptuosamente, tomándolo de la mano se dirigió a la cama y lo sentó.

-¿Estas bien?- carraspeó Shikamaru

Ino asintió, pasando los dedos por el mentón masculino, donde se podía sentir el nacimiento de la barba.

—Bien… muy bien- respondió Ino.

Los primeros rayos del sol envolvían su rostro, pero Shikamaru notó que su respiración se había agitado. Ino tomó más confianza, le aflojó el pantalón al desabrocharle el primer botón con dedos ansiosos. Como demonios había llegado a eso, aquello estaba mal, se dijo Shikamaru.

Impaciente, tiró de ella para dejarla en la cama y alejarse lo más que puediera. La respiración de Ino se mezclaba con la suya.

—¿Estás preparado para esto?- le escuchó murmurar a Ino

—Que demonios… —murmuró él, sobre sus labios.

Y enseguida olvidó, que había querido decir. No hubo ninguna negativa en aquel beso y Shikamaru, dejándose llevar, respondió con la misma pasión, perdiéndose en un caleidoscopio de sensaciones. El sabor de la pasta dental se mezclaba con el deseo, con la suavidad de su pelo, con las manos de Ino acariciando su abdomen…

Sin saber cómo, Ino terminó debajo de él, despojada de su blusa frotando sus pechos contra su torso. Entonces enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él acariciaba sus nalgas por debajo de la falda.

—Mejor dejamos tu bromita asta aquí, o luego te arrepentirás.

Ino debajo de él sonrió seductoramente, claramente había notado que el cuerpo de Shikamaru pensaba lo contrario.

—Yo diría que no dejamos nada –y volvió a besarlo en la boca.

Estaban besándose de nuevo de una manera desenfrenada, con sus respiraciones entre mescladas; Shikamaru se estaba volviendo loco. Sin saber bien como, había quitado a Ino la falda y había introducido su mano en sus braguitas acariciando su clítoris; lo que provocó en Ino un gemido de placer

-¡Oh, Shika…! Le oyó decir, cuando un golpe en la ventana lo sobresaltó.

-Pero que d… - Shikamaru se levantó sobresaltado de la cama, confuso miró alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba solo en la cama, con el pijama puesto y sin rastro de Ino ¿acaso había soñado aquello?.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?- se cuestionó- Como pude haber soñado eso, kami. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco

Shikamaru entró en la sala de reprografía silbando una canción. Allí se encontró con Penélope, la ayudante de su padre, agachada sobre una de las máquinas.

— ¡Buenos días, Penny! —saludó Shikamaru.

Penélope se dio la vuelta, con la mano en el corazón. Recogió sus papeles y se fue corriendo como un animal asustado. Seguramente trabajar al lado de Shikaku convertía a cualquiera en un manojo de nervios. Shikamaru se dirigió al estante de pergaminos que Penélope había dejado libre. Cuando levantó uno de los libros se encontró con una hoja de papel. Se dirigió hacia la puerta pero ya no había rastro de Penélope.

Abría revisado la hoja para ver si era algo relevante o si lo podía tirar a la basura, pero antes de haberlo hecho se vio momentáneamente interrumpido.

— ¡Shikamaru! —dijo Minoru, uno de los decodificadores de Konoha que trabajaba con su padre—. Tienes una visitante; la he llevado a tu oficina, espero que no te importe. Aunque habrías hecho un favor a cualquiera entreteniéndote un poco más en volver. ¡Está estupenda! —añadió, besándose los dedos.

Apresurado metió la sospechosa carta en su carpeta y se encaminó hacia su oficina. Tiró lo que le quedaba de café y se metió un caramelo de menta en la boca.

Shikamaru, en su total ignorancia se preguntó quién podría ser, pero todo se aclaró al reconocer la voz que provenía de su oficina. Era una voz dulce y alegre, con la que llevaba teniendo pesadillas todo el día.

—Ése no puede ser mi adorable Shika, ¿verdad?

Shikamaru entró en la oficina y se encontró, apoyado sobre la mesa, a una Ino que lucía estupenda con una blusa muy escotada y unos vaqueros ceñidos.

— ¡Ino!- dijo más de sorpresa y espanto que alegría

— ¡Ven aquí guapeton!

El no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces, sabía lo que pasaría si no lo hacía. Dejó la carpeta sobre una silla y la tomo entre sus brazos. Pudo reconocer un olor floral y femenino, el olor de Ino.

— ¡Has llegado pronto! —exclamó. Su sonrisa, esperaba Shika, pudiera asegurar que estaba encantado de verla; aun que no fuera así.

—Estás listo amorcito —dijo Ino, tomando su mano—. Porque no lo pareces.

«Muy observadora», pensó Shika irónicamente.

—Creo que en realidad te tome de sorpresa —añadió Ino. No obstante, Shikamaru percibió en su expresión que había notado su total olvido del asunto.

—Bueno, no sabía si ibas a tener tiempo de venir ahora que tienes tanto trabajo en el hospital.

—Ya me conoces. Soy gentil, amable y capaz de compartir mi tiempo.

—Pero no hiciste un hueco para avisarme de tu llegada...

—Lo intenté, nene. De verdad que lo intenté. Pero... las circunstancias me lo impidieron. Ahora aquí me tienes, dispuesta a disfrutar contigo la hora del almuerzo—contestó tras hacer una mueca de dolor.— ¿Tenías un plan mejor?

—Digamos que solo visitar las aguas termales, conocer a las chicas del lugar...

— ¡Qué dura es la vida!

—No te lo puedes ni imaginar —repuso, Shikamaru sonriendo. Ino sabía que había algo de verdad en sus palabras, pero solo la parte de escaparse del trabajo, Shikamaru siempre había sido un perezoso.—. No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos, pequeña.

—Yo también te he echado de menos —contestó Ino.

Ino lo abrazó de nuevo mientras estaba flotando en el aire agarrada de Shikamaru, sin querer, una de sus piernas golpeó una silla, que se cayó al suelo montando un gran estruendo.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió de golpe y una cara conocida se asomó.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —preguntó Shikaku.

Ino contuvo una carcajada. Shikaku siempre olvidaba el lápiz detrás de su oreja y, en aquel momento, llevaba varios enredados en el pelo. Parecía una papelería ambulante. Ino soltó a Shika de su abrazo y estiro su blusa, que se había subido un poco de su lugar.

—Bueno, papá, Ino vino a invitarme a desayunar.

—Encantado con la idea —respondió Shikaku. En realidad, su expresión de sorpresa delataba a Shikamaru, quien no veía el momento de echar a su importunado padre.

Shika dirigió su mirada hacia Ino, quien estaba levantando la silla completamente ajena a la conversación.

—Aunque, la verdad sea dicha, ahora entiendo por qué has estado tan distraído estos días. Merece la pena, Shika —reconoció Shikaku.

—Papá, es la hija de tu amigo —le recordó Shikamaru.

—Que esté viejo no quiere decir que esté tan ciego como para no poder apreciar el encanto de una chica guapa.

—Vete ahora mismo —exigió Shikamaru.

Shikaku fue obediente, pero antes de que se marchara Ino se acercó para darle un abrazo.

Shikamaru se contuvo mientras Minoru, afuera de su oficina miraba a Ino de arriba abajo, repasando su pelo largo, la blusa escotada y los pantalones ceñidos. Era, sin lugar a dudas, un verdadero bombón, le escuchó susurrar a Minoru.

Ino sonrió, estaba muy acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención entre los hombres. Su sonrisa hacía que todos cayeran rendidos a sus pies. Ino puso su mano en la cintura de Shikamaru, quien estuvo a punto de pegar un salto, a pesar de que ya estaba entrenando para controlar sus instintos cuando ella estaba cerca. Sabía que sus caricias eran completamente inocentes. Ino apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Shikamaru, de tal modo que ella podía sentir su respiración.

—Así que ustedes, ¿comparten secretos y cosas de hombres? ¿Van juntos a comprar sus revistas xxx?

Shikamaru le dio un pellizco en el brazo y ella se quejó.

—Eso es amor —susurró Ino en su oído.

—Minoru, ya sé que todavía no son horas, pero, ¿te importaría decirle a mi padre que hoy saldré un poco antes?

—Le diré al feroz Rottweiler que te has ido a comprar pinceles o algo así. Vete y llévate a esta mujer a casa —contestó Minoru guiñándole un ojo.

—Shika, ya has escuchado a este caballero, larguémonos de aquí —añadió Ino.

—Nos vemos —dijo Minoru al salir por la puerta. Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que Ino había respondido a su compañero con otro guiño.

—Está comprometido, ligona.

—Eso quiere decir que no está casado —repuso ella con ojos traviesos.

Shikamaru fue a su mesa de trabajo para revisar que todo estuviera en orden. Los pinceles en su bote, los papeles en su sitio. Le faltaba sacar unos manuscritos, pero eso podía esperar.

—Shika, puedo recogerte en un rato si no has terminado —le ofreció Ino sospechosamente.

El negó con la cabeza; podía dejarlo para otro momento. Además bastaba con que Ino estuviera cerca para que se anulara toda la información de su cerebro. O casi toda, porque aún se acordaba del extraño sueño de aquella mañana.

— ¡Shika! —dijo ella para llamar su atención. El parpadeó.

—Perdona, Ino. Ya termino —contestó, volviéndose para mirarla. Estaba apoyada sobre la puerta esperándolo con los brazos cruzados. Se recogió el pelo mientras él la miraba embobado.

Los cabellos de Ino, dorados por el sol, estaban prolijos y sus ojos azules eran capaces de hacer sonreír a cualquiera. Estaba tan atractiva que Shikamaru tuvo que apartar la vista.

Apagó la luz y metió la carpeta que traía en un cajón. Ya estaba preparado para la descomunal tormenta que era Ino.

—Vámonos, estas paredes se me están viniendo encima —dijo Ino.

—Pero si sólo llevas diez minutos dentro.

—Mmm, demasiado tiempo —contestó, mirándolo a los ojos.

De camino al ascensor, Shikamaru pudo adivinar, por el revuelo que se estaba levantando a su paso, que Ino estaba lanzando sonrisas por doquier.

¿Gentil? ¿Amable? ¿Compartiendo su tiempo libre? Por supuesto, pero bien que estaba disfrutando de las sonrisas de los hombres de la oficina.

Llegaron al ascensor, y en cuanto Shika presionó el botón para llamarlo, las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Allí estaba Toru, quien se arregló el pelo y se estiró el traje. Shika supo que Minoru ya lo había informado de todo y se cruzó de brazos.

—Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí —dijo Shikamaru.

—Ah, sí. Minoru me ha prestado su encriptador —dijo, mostrando un pergamino— y me acaba de mandar un correo pidiéndomelo urgentemente.

—Toru Shikon, me gustaría presentarte a mi am…novia Ino Yamanaka —dijo Shika después de casi haber metido la pata. Toru estuvo a punto de hacer una reverencia.

-Mucho gusto- saludo Ino

-Un verdadero placer, señorita. El gusto es todo mío, la verdad.

—Nos vemos, T —dijo Shikamaru, entrando en el ascensor.

—Pásalo bien, Shika —aconsejó Minoru, asomado por fuera del mostrador.—. ¡Y no hagas nada que yo no haría!

Shikamaru tomó a Ino de la mano y la empujó dentro del ascensor. Trató de disimular su rubor ante el consejo de Minoru. Si lo seguían, ino y Shikamaru iban a tener que vivir una experiencia salvaje.


	9. Chapter 9

_Shikamaru fue a su mesa de trabajo para revisar que todo estuviera en orden. Los pinceles en su bote, los papeles en su sitio. Le faltaba sacar unos manuscritos, pero eso podía esperar._

—_Shika, puedo recogerte en un rato si no has terminado —le ofreció Ino sospechosamente._

_El negó con la cabeza; podía dejarlo para otro momento. Además bastaba con que Ino estuviera cerca para que se anulara toda la información de su cerebro. O casi toda, porque aún se acordaba del extraño sueño de aquella mañana._

— _¡Shika! —dijo ella para llamar su atención. El parpadeó._

—_Perdona, Ino. Ya término —contestó, volviéndose para mirarla. Estaba apoyada sobre la puerta esperándolo con los brazos cruzados. Se recogió el pelo mientras él la miraba embobado._

_Los cabellos de Ino, dorados por el sol, estaban prolijos y sus ojos azules eran capaces de hacer sonreír a cualquiera. Estaba tan atractiva que Shikamaru tuvo que apartar la vista._

_Apagó la luz y metió la carpeta que traía en un cajón. Ya estaba preparado para la descomunal tormenta que era Ino._

—_Vámonos, estas paredes se me están viniendo encima —dijo Ino._

—_Pero si sólo llevas diez minutos dentro._

—_Mmm, demasiado tiempo —contestó, mirándolo a los ojos._

_De camino al ascensor, Shikamaru pudo adivinar, por el revuelo que se estaba levantando a su paso, que Ino estaba lanzando sonrisas por doquier._

_¿Gentil? ¿Amable? ¿Compartiendo su tiempo libre? Por supuesto, pero bien que estaba disfrutando de las sonrisas de los hombres de la oficina._

_Llegaron al ascensor, y en cuanto Shika presionó el botón para llamarlo, las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Allí estaba Toru, quien se arregló el pelo y se estiró el traje. Shika supo que Minoru ya lo había informado de todo y se cruzó de brazos._

—_Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí —dijo Shikamaru._

—_Ah, sí. Minoru me ha prestado su encriptador —dijo, mostrando un pergamino— y me acaba de mandar un correo pidiéndomelo urgentemente._

—_Toru Shikon, me gustaría presentarte a mi am…novia Ino Yamanaka —dijo Shika después de casi haber metido la pata. Toru estuvo a punto de hacer una reverencia._

_-Mucho gusto- saludo Ino_

_-Un verdadero placer, señorita. El gusto es todo mío, la verdad._

—_Nos vemos, T —dijo Shikamaru, entrando en el ascensor._

—_Pásalo bien, Shika —aconsejó Minoru, asomado por fuera del mostrador. —. ¡Y no hagas nada que yo no haría!_

_Shikamaru tomó a Ino de la mano y la empujó dentro del ascensor. Trató de disimular su rubor ante el consejo de Minoru. Si lo seguían, Ino y Shikamaru iban a tener que vivir una experiencia salvaje._

CAPITULO 9.

FINALMENTE Shikamaru e Ino consiguieron salir del edificio. Pasaron junto a bares y restaurantes. Doblaron la esquina, alejándose de las oficinas.

— ¿Dónde me llevas con tanta prisa? —Preguntó Ino—. ¿Nos dirigimos hacia los matorrales por alguna razón en especial?

—Más quisieras —respondió, aflojando el paso, ya que acababan de salir del campo de visión de las miradas curiosas apostadas en las ventanas de la oficina. Shikamaru divisó un banco en el parque y condujo a Ino hasta él. Se sentaron.

—Nunca entenderé cómo te las apañas vistiendo de esa forma.- le espeto Shikamaru

—Todavía no he recibido quejas de ningún hombre —repuso, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Yo soy un hombre, así que apunta la primera queja.

—Si claro, como si un vago como tú supiera de ropa —se burló Ino—. Ahora que bien puedo yo enseñarte algo.

— ¿Estás insinuando que visto mal? —preguntó Shikamaru. Ino se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, tú eres más bien poco espabilado, y menos experimentado. ¿Cuál sería la ventaja de tener amigos si no te pudieran explicar cómo funciona el mundo?

—Por favor —contestó en tono de burla—, ¿qué me has enseñado tú, a parte de meterme en problemas?

— ¿Yo? —preguntó, extrañada.

— ¿Necesitas una lista? De acuerdo, podría seleccionar alguna de las aventuras del verano en el que cumplí quince años, pero prefiero recordarte que fuiste tú quien me engaño y metió en la sección de mujeres de las aguas termales para hacerme "hombrecito" cuando tenía diecinueve años. Y cuando nos conocimos me regalaste una manzana roja que acababas de robar del árbol del vecino.

—Había caído en tu jardín —se defendió Ino.

— ¡El árbol estaba a casi trescientos metros de nuestra valla! Tan sólo un huracán hubiera podido arrastrar la manzana hasta allí.

—De acuerdo. Reconozco que soy una mala influencia.

Ino sonrió y Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que los sonidos del parque habían desaparecido. Aquella mirada tan sincera hizo que Shikamaru pensara cosas raras, cosas como el sueño de aquella mañana.

—Pero por mucho que lo intentaras, no te podrías librar de mí—prosiguió Ino, guiñándole un ojo.

De repente los sonidos del parque volvieron a surgir. Las hojas se arremolinaban, los pájaros piaban y la gente pasaba.

—Parece que es hora de irnos —repuso.

Shikamaru quería llevar a Ino a un local que él había frecuentado. Estaba prácticamente seguro de la dirección, pero el aroma delicioso de Ino y el contoneo de sus caderas lo estaban despistando. Apenas sabía en qué ciudad estaba.

Estaba muy guapa tan arreglada. Tan guapa que Shika se preocupó. Si se vestía así cada vez que salía quizás corriese el peligro de...

Se le revolvió el estómago. Su instinto de protección entró en escena. Había desempeñado ese papel durante mucho tiempo y defenderla de otros hombres era parte de él. Sentía el deseo de saltar a la yugular de los hombres con los que se cruzaban que volvían la cabeza para seguir los pasos de Ino.

Respiró aliviado cuando llegaron a la fachada del lugar. Ino lo miró de forma interrogativa y él asintió sonriendo. «Venga, Shika. Tú puedes hacerlo», se dijo a sí mismo para darse ánimos.

— ¿Es éste el sitio? —preguntó Ino cuando lo vio dudar en las escaleras.

Shikamaru asintió.

—Éste es el sitio —dijo, conduciéndola hacia el interior.

— ¡Hola, Nara! Otra vez por aquí —dijo el mesero que estaba apostado en la puerta.

—Eh, Mikou —contestó Shikamaru antes de darle un apretón de mano—. Quiero presentarte a mi novia, Ino.

—Encantado. Esta si que es una sorpresa.

El local estaba lleno hasta los topes. Ino se agarró a la mano de Shikamaru mientras éste se abría paso entre la multitud.

—Vengan —les dijo el camarero—. Hay una pequeña sala al fondo que está más aislada.

Ambos lo siguieron mientras atravesaba las mesas, parándose a saludar a cada paso. Al menos cuando se detenía, Shika dejaba de ver aquellas caderas contoneándose con soltura.

Finalmente llegaron a su mesa. La luz era tenue y un rico aroma inundaba el lugar.

— ¿Qué quieres tomar? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—Sorpréndeme. Iré al tocador, pide por mí.

—Claro, aquí te esperare —dijo, mirándola. Ino asintió como una niña buena.

Shikamaru necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas para recuperarse. Había terminado teniendo una cita con su mejor amiga. No era una auténtica cita, aunque el aspecto increíble de Ino le hacía dudar de eso. Era la imitación de una cita para comprobar lo romántico que él podía llegar a ser. Es decir, era la prueba para ver si su interpretación como novio podría llegar a ser creíble. ¡Ha! Él había tenido citas con otras mujeres y con locas mucho peores que ella.

«Vamos, es Ino. », se dijo a sí mismo Shikamaru mientras esperaba al camarero.

— ¿Qué quieres tomar? —preguntó un camarero.

—Una bolsa de galletas saladas y... —en aquel momento Shikamaru recordó las palabras que le había dicho Ino. «No tienes ni una sola fibra romántica en todo tu cuerpo, Shika». Aquello era un desafío—.No olvida eso. Una botella de saque y dos copas. El mejor que tengas. Y la especialidad de la casa.

El camarero sonrió, y Shikamaru se dio cuenta que estaba mirando a Ino.

— ¿Has venido con esa hermosura? —preguntó el muchacho.

—Sí. ¿Porque?

—Bueno, nunca hubiera creído que podías estar con alguien como ella, después de todo tu lema es alejarte de las "mujeres problemáticas" —contestó. Al darse cuenta de con quién estaba hablando, el chico se ruborizó—. Me habías pedido una botella de espumoso, ¿verdad?

—Y dos copas —respondió Shikamaru, disimulando el nudo en la garganta.

— ¡Ooh! —Exclamó Ino cuando regreso a la mesa—. ¡Qué clase! una botella entera de sake. ¿Acaso quieres emborracharme?

—Sí.

Ino se quedó callada. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Ya casi podía sentir las burbujas corriendo por sus venas.

— ¿Sí? —repitió—. Ésa es, casi, la proposición más romántica que jamás me hayan hecho.

Shika se rio sin apartar la vista de las copas que estaba sirviendo. Le entregó una, llena de burbujas de color ámbar, y tomó la suya.

Ino y Shika brindaron, ella tomó un buen trago de sake. Las burbujas le hicieron cosquillas en la garganta. Su excitación iba en aumento. Estaba sentada junto al hombre más paradójico del mundo. Se sentía como una espectadora de Shikamaru, deseando al mismo tiempo ser testigo de su próximo movimiento y temiéndolo a la vez.

— ¿Cómo va tu trabajo? —preguntó Shika, haciéndola aterrizar.

— ¿Sin tener en cuenta este teatrito?

—Sí. Sin tener en cuenta ese pequeño detalle.

—La verdad es que muy bien —dijo tras tomar otro trago y pensar en todas las consultas que estaba teniendo.

— ¿Y tú Shika tienes planes de ascender en lo tuyo?

—No. Estoy más que contento haciendo lo que hago ahora, no necesito más.

—De nuevo tu conformismo.

—Sí. Y no me importa, por que aun cuando mi padre se retire algún día, me gustaría seguir en lo mío.

—Ya sé que tu trabajo va de maravilla, pero ¿qué hay de tu vida amorosa? —preguntó sin poder contenerse. Él la atravesó con la mirada e Ino tuvo que beber de su copa para evitar sus ojos.

—Está tranquila —declaró con voz teñida de indiferencia.

— ¿Te tengo que recordar que tú y yo estamos saliendo? —insinuó, tratando de rescatarlo de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Por supuesto! —exclamó. —. Tranquila sin contar nuestro trato.

—Si ni si quiera tú recuerdas que estás en una relación, ¿cómo esperas que alguien se lo crea? Bueno, se me acaba de ocurrir una forma. ¡Baila conmigo! —propuso Ino.

—No. Yo no bailo.

Ino saltó de su silla.

—Venga. Me encanta esta canción.

Shika señaló hacia la barra con la cabeza.

—El camarero piensa que eres bastante especial. Quizás él quiera bailar contigo.

Ino miró hacia la barra y vio una cara que le sonaba un poco. Lo sonrió levemente y el muchacho se puso rojo y salió corriendo. Shika hizo ademán de marcharse.

—Los puedo dejar a solas, si lo prefieres.

—No, gracias —respondió Ino.

— ¿Estás segura? Puedo acercarme a la barra y decirle que tú también le gustas.

—Shika, estate quieto —dijo, sujetándolo. Shika obedeció.

—De acuerdo. Pero si en cualquier momento quieres que le diga...

—Sólo quiero una cosa: cállate.

—Vale, vale.

Ino apuró su copa de sake y la volvió a rellenar. Shikamaru a veces era irritante. Ya se le había olvidado lo irritante que podía llegar a ser, sin lugar a dudas, tenía la capacidad de sacarla de quicio.

Shikamaru sintió que algo rozaba su pie y pegó un salto. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había sido el pie de Ino tratando de jugar.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Ino al verlo de pie con la mano en el corazón tratando de calmarse. Shikamaru se sintió avergonzado por su reacción exagerada.

—No juegues a no ser que quieras jugar hasta el final —le soltó Shikamaru.

Ino lo miró desconcertada y él se arrepintió de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

—Tienes que darme alguna pista antes —dijo para salir del paso. Puso una sonrisa estúpida—. A no ser que quieras que pegue un salto cada vez que me roces. Resultaría sospechoso.

—Creo que tú ya me estás dando alguna pista, ¿no es así?- le respondió Ino

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no? Pero ignorare tus comentarios hasta que no me respondas a esta pertinente pregunta: ¿Qué tal tu vida amorosa?

Ino tomó un trago de su copa y el líquido burbujeó en su boca. La sonrisa en su cara tambaleo mientras en los labios de Shikamaru se dibujaba una radiante.

— ¿Tan mal va? —insistió Shika.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que va mejor que la tuya. Tengo uno que otro amigo, aunque asta hace unos días parecía que nadie quería acercárseme, y sabes cual fue la razón

Shikamaru en venganza, comenzó a jugar con sus pies, pillándola desprevenida. Ino escondió los pies en la parte de atrás de la silla, pero esto no lo desanimó. Se deslizó hacia abajo y alcanzó a atrapar las piernas de Ino. Estaban casi debajo de la mesa.

Una hora después, Ino y Shikamaru volvían de su desayuno, de vuelta a la oficina de Shikamaru.

— ¡Shika! Qué alegría verte. Espero que hayas disfrutado tu desayuno —había dicho Toru al verlos llegar.

—Eso seguramente querrá decir que todo el mundo ya debe saber de ti —explicó Shika a Ino—. No tardaran en acribillarme a preguntas sobre lo nuestro.

Ino guiñó un ojo a Toru, quien le devolvió una sonrisa.

—Bueno, eso no importa, de esa forma será mas real ¿no crees? —le dijo.

—La verdad es que no. Que la noticia llegue a tu padre es lo que me pone nervioso, así que supongo que a uno de los dos le toca ponerse de los nervios. ¿Puedes ser tú?

Se miraron y saltaron chispas.

—Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, así que pórtate bien mientras no estoy ¿vale?- le susurro Ino melosamente, para deleite del público que los observaba.

Shikamaru se dirigía a su despacho, pero antes de dar el primer paso Ino le tomo de la mano y lo atrajo a ella.

—Ahora quédate ahí y dame un beso de despedida—ordenó, señalándolo con su índice. Shikamaru rugió enfadado (aunque para los demás pudiera ser un arranque de pasión) pero hizo lo que le pidió.

Él había pensado en un beso sencillo de unos segundos pero cuando había querido apartar sus labios de los de Ino, esta murmuro:

—Ni creas por asomo que eso es un beso— y sin perder tiempo sintió la calidez de los labios de Ino acariciando suavemente los suyos adentrando su lengua en su boca, devorando su mundo por completo. Entonces terminó.

Ino se despidió de todos con una sonrisa. Y Shikamaru la observó irse asta que desapareció en el ascensor. Todas las personas de la oficina estaban mirándolo y se unieron en un aplauso suave pero entusiasta.

Shikamaru entró en el despacho con una sonrisa. Durante cada una de las milésimas de segundo que había durado aquel beso, había pensado que era real ¿Cuándo había aprendido a besar así si hacia poco tiempo de su primer beso? ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él?


	10. Chapter 10

— _¡Shika! Qué alegría verte. Espero que hayas disfrutado tu desayuno —había dicho Toru al verlos llegar._

—_Eso seguramente querrá decir que todo el mundo ya debe saber de ti —explicó Shika a Ino—. No tardaran en acribillarme a preguntas sobre lo nuestro._

_Ino guiñó un ojo a Toru, quien le devolvió una sonrisa. _

—_Bueno, eso no importa, de esa forma será mas real ¿no crees? —le dijo._

—_La verdad es que no. Que la noticia llegue a tu padre es lo que me pone nervioso, así que supongo que a uno de los dos le toca ponerse de los nervios. ¿Puedes ser tú?_

_Se miraron y saltaron chispas._

—_Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, así que pórtate bien mientras no estoy ¿vale?- le susurro Ino melosamente, para deleite del público que los observaba._

_Shikamaru se dirigía a su despacho, pero antes de dar el primer paso Ino le tomo de la mano y lo atrajo a ella._

—_Ahora quédate ahí y dame un beso de despedida—ordenó, señalándolo con su índice. Shikamaru rugió enfadado (aunque para los demás pudiera ser un arranque de pasión) pero hizo lo que le pidió._

_Él había pensado en un beso sencillo de unos segundos pero cuando había querido apartar sus labios de los de Ino, esta murmuro:_

—_Ni creas por asomo que eso es un beso— y sin perder tiempo __sintió la calidez de los labios de Ino acariciando suavemente los suyos adentrando su lengua en su boca, devorando su mundo por completo. Entonces terminó._

_Ino se despidió de todos con una sonrisa. Y Shikamaru la observó irse asta que desapareció en el ascensor. Todas las personas de la oficina estaban mirándolo y se unieron en un aplauso suave pero entusiasta._

_Shikamaru entró en el despacho con una sonrisa. Durante cada una de las milésimas de segundo que había durado aquel beso, había pensado que era real ¿Cuándo había aprendido a besar así, si hacia poco tiempo de su primer beso? ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él?_

CAPITULO 10.

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde la visita de Ino a Shikamaru en el trabajo y desde entonces, había insistido en salir juntos. Así que aquella mañana no era diferente, Shikamaru la había esperado en la puerta del edificio; listo para partir en cuanto la divisó.

— ¿Quieres almorzar? —preguntó él.

—Sí —quizá algo tan conocido como una hamburguesa y patatas fritas la ayudarían a eliminar las sensaciones nuevas que experimentaba.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no vas a buscar una mesa?

La cafetería lindaba con la estación de entrenamiento. Ino se adelantó, contenta de no tener que volver a estar detrás de Shika y su tentador trasero. Ya habría tiempo para ello después de comer. Después de todo llevaba una semana así, y aquello le pareció mucho tiempo…

— ¿Siempre has causado este efecto en las mujeres? —le preguntó Ino cuando se sentó.

Shika miró hacia atrás. Muchas de las mujeres apartaron rápidamente la vista, pero algunas osadas mantuvieron los ojos clavados en él casi con desfachatez.

—Ha sido peor desde la campaña de publicidad de nuestro noviazgo—repuso encogiéndose de hombros y girando para mirarla.

—No pareces muy contento. La mayoría de los hombres saltaría de alegría.

Shika recogió los menús del extremo de la mesa, le pasó uno a ella y abrió el otro.

—Yo no soy como la mayoría.

Eso era evidente. Ino inspeccionó la carta. Mientras aguardaban que la camarera tomara nota y durante todo el almuerzo, intentó sin éxito mantener una conversación.

Shika contestó sus preguntas y formuló algunas, pero pudo sentir que tenía la cabeza a millones de kilómetros. Se preguntó si estaba pensando en el poco tiempo que quedaba para terminar con su farsa. Aunque era un hombre independiente y de éxito, sospechaba que quizá aún tuviera el lastre emocional de su rechazo.

La única vez que tuvo la certeza de poseer su atención fue cuando se bajó la cremallera de la chaqueta. Después del modo en que parecía ignorar el hecho de que era una mujer, eso tranquilizó su ego.

Cuando la camarera les trajo la cuenta, acompañada de una última sonrisa coqueta dirigida a Shika, Ino miró al techo.

—Otra conquista.

—Hace que me pregunte por qué eres tan inmune a mis supuestos encantos.

No quiso recordarle que ella tenía mejores gustos y bajo ningún concepto quería que sospechara que no era tan inmune como él creía, o como ella había creído, de modo que con gesto dramático se llevó la mano al corazón.

—Shika, querido, soy tu novia. ¿Acaso no es prueba de mi amor?

— ¿Estás lista para irnos? —preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza y riendo entre dientes.

¿Estaría lista alguna vez para tener algo real con él?

—Lista si tú lo estás.

—Vamos, entonces —la sombra de una sonrisa danzó a lo largo de su boca.

Al día siguiente Ino y Shikamaru salieron a cenar con unos cuantos amigos, en celebración de la cercana boda de Sasuke. Todos los saludaron alegremente al llegar, pero parecía imperar una atmósfera tensa en cuanto se sentaron a la mesa.

A punto de terminar la cena, y durante un momento de silencio, Karin se volvió a Ino.

— ¿Trabajas para el área de encriptado, Ino?

—No, trabajo en el hospital y a veces en la floristería de mi familia —notó que la mirada sorprendida de Karin buscaba la de su prometido—. De hecho, ahí conocí a Shika.

_¿En la floristería?

_ Así es. Acompañaba a su madre, quien es amiga de la mía, por no hablar de nuestros padres.

_ Oh… entonces se conocen desde pequeños- aseguró la pelirroja.

_ Para mi suerte si- le confirmo Shika.

_ Que romántico, un amor de infancia que creció con los años- declaró ensoñadoramente Jun la esposa de Chouji.

Shika casi se atragantó, pero logro hacerlo pasar como un estornudo.

— ¿Vamos a tomar el café? —preguntó Sakura interviniendo.

—Yo debo irme ya. Tengo que trabajar por la mañana —comentó Naruto.

—Y Shika y yo tenemos una cita para que nos tomen las medidas para el esmoquin —añadió Chouji.

_Nosotras comenzamos la revisión de rutina de los shunins mañana- dijo Sakura mirando a Ino.

—Entonces aquí se acaba la velada —dijo Sasuke alegremente.

Ino y Shika se dirigieron a su casa. Al girar en el vestíbulo, Shika dijo:

—Gracias por tu ayuda antes, casi me quedo perdida unos instantes cuando hicieron acto de presencia.

—Te recuperaste rápidamente.

— ¿No crees que fue excesivo? —

—Estuvo perfecto.

—Gracias —le sonrió.

— Nos vemos mañana- se detuvo delante de la puerta de su casa.

Shika habría preferido seguir durmiendo pero cuando Chouji llegó por él, para su cita se alisto rápidamente y salió con su amigo a su misión de aquella mañana.

— ¿Hace cuánto que sales con Ino?

—Unos meses. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno… es muy hermosa y muy dulce, pero…

— ¿No es de la clase de chica que se fijaría en mí?

—Shika, sabes que yo no soy así. Y con franqueza, me duele que lo digas.

—Lo siento, anoche no dormí mucho.

—Ah.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Oh, que si tú e Ino se han quedado hasta tarde, entonces no tengo nada de que preocuparme.

— ¿Podrías ser un poco más específico, por favor? —no pensaba informarle que no había estado con Ino.

—Anoche dio la impresión de que se mostraban un poco vacilantes. Soy su amigo desde hace tiempo, así que para mí es evidente que entre los dos hay química, pero parecían más bien cautos para ser pareja.

—Estoy rodeado de psiquiatras aficionados —sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Te habría alegrado más si hubiera hecho el amor sobre la mesa del restaurante?

—Claro que no — Chouji abrió la puerta de la sastrería, y ambos entraron.

—Es solo por Inoichi- escupió Shikamaru, no quería que su amigo pensara que lo suyo no era real- algo de precaución por si las dudas.

Shikamaru tomó nota mental de contarle a Ino lo que había dicho su amigo. Quizá deberían pasar un tiempo juntos esta tarde y practicar ser menos "cautos".

Ino decidió aprovechar su mañana, después de todo, las revisiones solían realizarse en una semana. Y como Shikamaru estaría ocupado durante el almuerzo, no tenía por qué salir, invitaría a Sakura a almorzar y tal vez a comer algo por la tarde, si no tenía nada que hacer. Pero al final había retrasado el papeleo, y mejor pidió que le llevaran el almuerzo al consultorio, luego se acurrucó en el sofá y se puso a trazar unos diseños para los arreglos de la boda, dejando que la mente vagara y la mano tomara el control del lápiz.

Al darse cuenta de que las gardenias y orquídeas parecían incorporarse por sí solas a los diseños, se dedicó a pensar en posibles ideas para su vestido. No estaría de más disponer de algunos diseños para mostrarle a Shika, por si surgía el tema.

Como le sucedía a menudo cuando dibujaba, perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que oyó la puerta del consultorio contiguo abrirse y cerrarse. Dejó a un lado el material de trabajo, cuando volvió a oír ruido, seguido de una llamada a la puerta.

Lo primero que pensó al ver a Shika en el pasillo fue que no había dormido mucho. Pues invítalo a echar una cabezadita se dijo.

—Hola —sonrió—. ¿Ya has terminado con las medidas para el esmoquin?

—Todo hecho. ¿Te apetece ir de picnic?

— ¿Un picnic? —la invitación la sorprendió.

—Junto al lago.

Ir de picnic no era para nada una salida habitual en una cita con Shika. Así que acepto, pensando en el porqué de tremendo cambio en él. Sólo tuvieron que llamar a un restaurante, y al llegar a la planta baja los esperaba una cesta bien equipada.

Shika llevó la cesta en una mano y alargó la otra hacia ella. Con las manos unidas, se dirigieron al lago, deteniéndose al llegar a un punto sombreado bajo un roble.

Durante el almuerzo él se mostró encantador y despreocupado. Ino se adaptó al tono que impuso. Le sorprendió que los silencios entre ellos a medida que pasaban más tiempo juntos empezaran a ser confortables.

Iba a mencionárselo, para comprobar si él sentía lo mismo, pero cuando lo miró, tenía los ojos cerrados. ¿Dormía? Lo observó más de cerca.

Tipo del vago de Shikamaru dormirse donde fuera. Pero incluso mientras dormía, parecía tan atractivo como siempre, pero las líneas alrededor de la boca y de los ojos se suavizaban, dándole el aspecto de una persona más accesible.

¿Accesible? Repitió mentalmente la palabra mientras sus ojos se demoraban en su boca. Cuando sonreía le provocaba temblores. Cuando fruncía el ceño, hacía que quisiera decir o hacer algo que lo impulsara a sonreír. Ahora que sus labios estaban relajados por el sueño, sintió el impulso de acercar los suyos. Tocarlos… sentirlos… probarlos… ¡No!

Se obligó a apartar la vista del hombre que dormía a su lado y contempló el lago. El agua parecía tentadora, pero recordó que estaban casi a medio día y que no traía traje de baño o ropa de cambio. Miró a Shika. Esa descripción también le iba a él, era tentador.

Ino pasó los siguientes quince minutos empapándose del sol y observando un hermoso pájaro de un intenso color caoba retozar en un prado cercano. Sintió un escalofrío momentos antes de que la mano de Shika se cerrara en torno a la suya. Se volvió y lo miró.

—Bienvenido de vuelta. —Bostezó y se incorporó, estirando los brazos.

—Debemos disfrutar ahora de la paz y la tranquilidad. Por lo que me ha dicho Chouji, las damas de honor y la primera oleada de familiares comenzarán las celebraciones de la boda en unos días.

— ¿Cóctel a las seis y media y cena a las siete?

—Sí, y creo que debemos hablar de nuestra relación antes de enfrentarnos a todos. Chouji mencionó que parecíamos cautos entre nosotros. Quizá podríamos tener más contacto.

—Anoche estuvimos bastante rato tomados de la mano. Y pasaste el brazo alrededor de mi cintura cuando estábamos charlando. ¿Qué hemos de cambiar?

—Quiero que coquetees conmigo.

— ¿Así? —preguntó, aleteando las pestañas. Shika río. Sabía que coquetear a veces podía resultar peligroso—. Si lo hago, ¿no pensarás que esto es ridículo o que intento conquistarte?

—Claro que no. No más que lo harías tú si te diera un beso.

Registró sus palabras casi al mismo tiempo que pegó la boca a la suya. Tenía los labios duros, cálidos e insistentes, e Ino sintió como si el suelo bajo su cuerpo se convirtiera en arenas movedizas. Fugazmente se le pasó por la cabeza que debería protestar, pero era una sensación demasiado agradable. Resultaba evidente que tenía mucha práctica, de modo que le dejó la delantera y lo siguió cuando profundizó, abriéndole los labios con la lengua. También cuando se acomodó para sostenerla en sus brazos.

Lo siguió hasta que, al oír el carraspeo de alguien, Shika rompió la unión entre ellos. Un poco perpleja, Ino se volvió para ver a Karin y Sakura de pie junto a la manta.

—Lamentamos interrumpir, pero Karin y yo vamos a dar un paseo para terminar algunas compras de la boda, y nos preguntábamos si querríais acompañarnos Ino.

—Yo no tengo problemas—repuso Shika—. Ve si quieres —le dijo a Ino.

—Creo que yo declino.

Tuvo lugar una breve conversación, pero Ino dejó que prosiguiera a su alrededor mientras se centraba en la sensación de haber estado en sus brazos y en el beso. El suyo había sido demoledor, una explosión.

Cuando las chicas se fueron, Ino se alejó hasta que dejaron de tocarse. Respiró hondo y soltó el aire despacio.

Shika se pasó una mano por el pelo. ¿Pudo afectarlo tanto como a ella? Al mirarlo, vio que sí. Eso la sacudió casi como el propio beso.

—Espero que careciera de suficiente cautela para Sakura y Karin —dijo echándose atrás y apoyándose en un codo.

Necesitó un momento para absorber el significado pleno del comentario. Sabía que Sakura y Karin estaban presentes. El beso fue para que ellas lo vieran. Ino debió esperar algo parecido. Después de todo, había comentado que el beso no era para conquistarla. Se preguntó cómo eran las mujeres a las que seducía. Cómo se sentían. Sabiendo que podía elegir a casi cualquier chica que quisiera, debía parecerles increíblemente excitante ver que te había elegido a ti.

— ¿Te gustaría tener el resto de la tarde libre, por decirlo de esa manera, o preferirías que hiciéramos algo juntos? ¿Quizá nadar?- sugirió Ino

— ¿Qué parece más apropiado para una pareja de novios?- preguntó Shika

—Yo diría que nueve de cada diez elegirían estar en la cama —repuso con una sonrisa coqueta.

— ¿Y la décima?—Shika trago saliva al preguntar algo sonrojado por el comentario

—Tenemos el establo, el mirador, la piscina…

—Detente cuando quieras. Ya he captado la imagen —y la parte de él que disfrutó tanto con el beso quiso gritar, "Adelante". Pero a cambio preguntó: — ¿Qué harías esta tarde si yo no estuviera aquí?

—Daría una vuelta en moto.

Ino tenía consultas de revisión que hacer aquella tarde y los bocetos de arreglos para la boda que terminar para mostrar a la novia. Cualquier de esas dos cosas ocuparía su tiempo sin torturarle los sentidos. No había motivo para ofrecerse voluntaria para pasar la tarde pegada a él de los hombros a las rodillas. Ninguno en absoluto. Pero en vez de aceptar la oferta de la tarde libre, dijo:

—Entonces vayamos a dar una vuelta en moto.

Ino se dijo que alguien podía estar mirando desde la ventana, de modo que una vez sentada detrás de Shika le pasó los brazos por la cintura. El resultado fue que quedó más pegada a él. La semana siguiente tal vez todo volvería a la normalidad, así que se obligó a relajarse y a disfrutar.

Disfrutó más que se relajó, pero, qué demonios, era humana. Y cuando una mujer se halla próxima a un hombre sexy, era natural que la afectara. "La supervivencia del más apto" dependía de ese tipo de cosas. ¿Quién era ella para cuestionar a la Madre Naturaleza?

Se dirigieron al lado este de la ciudad. Allí tomaron té helado en un pequeño café y luego dieron un paseo.

— ¿Has pensado en casarte alguna vez?

— ¿Es asunto tuyo? —replicó con el ceño fruncido.

—Probablemente no, pero era por conversar. Si de verdad quisiera saberlo, estoy segura de que podría amenazarte cruelmente y sabría la respuesta.

—Tienes razón. Casi toda mi vida ha sido así. La respuesta es no. Jamás he pensado en eso.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó antes de poder detenerse—. Sé que no me incumbe —y era el tipo de información que no encontraría fácilmente.

— ¿Por qué preguntas, acaso tu sí? —respondió con una pregunta.

—Pues sí, las mujeres pensamos en ello. El único con el que lo imagine fue Sasuke. Y sabes que pronto se casa con Karin.

—Pero nunca me has dicho por qué.

—Porque es amable, considerado y estable. No quiero estar con algún tipo que piense que soy una carga o un anarquista.

—Claro, Sasuke jamás fue eso —asintió con sarcasmo—.

—¿Qué me dices de ti? No respondiste a mi pregunta sobre eso —ya empezaba a pensar que tampoco lo haría cuando contestó.

—No me he enamorado.

—Esperaba oír una historia oscura de que en el pasado te habían roto el corazón. Algo que explicara por qué eres cálido y frío, y por qué a veces eres abiertamente gruñón.

—Es la primera vez que una mujer me dice a la cara que soy gruñón —Shika gruñó—. Al parecer a ti no te gusta el tipo de hombre fuerte y reservado.

— ¿El sombrío y triste? No.

—Tendría que haberlo imaginado, ya que Sasuke no lo es.

—Debo haberme perdido algo —suspiró—, porque no lo entiendo. Eres atractivo, sexy en ocasiones. Entras en una habitación y las mujeres se vuelvan para mirarte. Deberías ser el tipo más feliz del mundo, pero no lo eres, y me pregunto por qué.

—Pues sigue preguntándotelo.

—Porque no es asunto mío. Eres un caso perdido, bomboncito.

— ¿Bomboncito? —río de nuevo.

— ¿Qué pasa Shika, tampoco se te puede llamar bomboncito? —y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Shika se detuvo. Alargó el brazo y la asió, girándola hasta quedar cara a cara. Apoyó los brazos en sus hombros.

—Nadie me ha llamado jamás gruñón, bomboncito o Shika.

Ino vio destellos de diversión en sus ojos cuando la miró, luego posó la vista en sus labios. Fue recíproco. No hubo nada tentativo en el beso. Saltaron chispas y hubo fuegos artificiales. Se derritió por el calor, y se apoyó en él.

No había dudas al respecto, este chico besaba bien. Lo entregó todo. No estaba segura de a quién había visto en el paseo, si a alguien de sus amigos o a algún otro conocido, pero fuera quien fuere, no tendría ningún motivo para describir su comportamiento mutuo como «cauto».

Shika le pasó una mano por debajo del pelo, acariciándole la nuca. Con el otro brazo le rodeó la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo. Contuvo el aliento. Incluso en la niebla sensual que sus besos habían tejido alrededor de ella, pudo reconocer la fuerza de su excitación entre los dos. Como por una especie de instinto innato, suspiró y se arrimó más a él.

Bastante después Shika depositó unos últimos besos en las comisuras de sus labios hinchados. Ino se irguió y miró alrededor. Salvo por ellos dos, el lugar estaba desierto.

— ¿Qué buscas?

—Compruebo a beneficio de quién eran esta vez los besos.

—De nadie, salvo el nuestro.

—Pero... ¿por qué? —lo miró.

—Porque fue estupendo la primera vez.


End file.
